


In Our Mind

by Emybulby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bullying, Car Accident, Graphic Description, Highschool AU, Langst, M/M, Rape, Sexual Assault, Soulmate AU, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, klance, klangst, lotor is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emybulby/pseuds/Emybulby
Summary: Keith tried to reach her and stop her before she could mess things up, but he wasn’t fast enough.“Hey, Lance!” Pidge greeted him with a chirp.Lance turned to face her, and both of them stared at him in shock for a moment.He had a dark bruise on the left side of his face and a split lip. There were dark shadows under his eyes. He looked like he had gone through hell.Lance’s eyes met Keith’s and the dark-haired boy saw fear in them for a small instant.orLance and Keith are just trying to find their destined one. Lotor's jealousy gets in the way...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was done for the event For the Love of Blue Big Bang, with the help of a beta (Tumblr: SalparadiseLost) and two artists (Tumblr: Curiously-Artistic and Angeltortured-artblog). 
> 
> TW: Non-con/rape, suicidal thoughts, bullying...

The first time Keith ever had a vision, it was traumatising.

He was with Shiro during their weekly day out, riding their motorcycles in the sand pit near their house. Everything was going well, he was way in front of Shiro, when, suddenly, the sight of the sand pit in front of him had changed to a beach. There were strangers surrounding him, all smiling and laughing.

([Art from curiously-artistic](https://curiously-artistic.tumblr.com/post/182183746526/my-contribution-for-fortheloveofbluebigbang-in))

He braked as fast as he could, screaming in fear and was almost ejected from his bike by stopping so abruptly.

Where was he? Had he hurt someone with his bike? What the hell had just happened?!

He blinked and suddenly, the vision was gone and the sand pit was back.

He jumped off of his bike, pacing around to try to calm the erratic beating of his heart.

“Keith, look at me,” Shiro said with a calm voice, and Keith obliged. “You have to calm down. Can you tell me what happened?” Shiro continued, visibly concerned.

“I-I don’t know…! There was the pit and then… there was a beach and people and…” Keith tried to explain.

He doubted Shiro could understand him, but surprisingly he did.

“Ok, I see what’s happening. Don’t worry, you’re not going crazy. What you saw is probably a vision of your soulmate,” Shiro explained with a comforting tone.

“Soulmate? What bullshit are you trying to feed me?” Keith asked, offended now.

“Hey, language, and I’m being totally serious,” Shiro said with a confident smile. “Have you never heard of that?”

“You know I’m not super social or interested in stuff like that…” Keith answered.

Keith was a loner. He didn’t like interacting. He often didn’t have the same interests as others, and, long ago, he had given up trying to look like he did. He didn’t even like watching TV or getting informed about “pop culture”. So, yeah, it was not much of a surprise that he had never heard of soulmates.

“Soulmates are real, Keith. People have different types of links, some have many types. It seems you can see glimpses of what they see, and it’s probably the same way around,” Shiro explained. “That means that there’s someone out there with whom you’re destined to be,” he added with a gentle look.

These words repeated themselves in Keith’s mind for the next few days after his conversation with Shiro. And despite his apathy towards people, they made his heart warm. All his life, He had thought that he was meant to be alone, but now the universe had given him someone that would inexorably care for him and that he would care for.

After that, Keith learned all he could about soulmates. He started to catch more people talking about this subject at school, as if it had triggered something in him and around him. But in reality, it was just him. He had been so determined to detach himself from others that he hadn’t heard them or seen the signs.

And the realization that there were things he didn’t know that might be important to him pushed him to seek Shiro even more, asking questions of all kinds to which Shiro gladly answered. Even when it made them both uncomfortable, like when they finally had _the talk_.

Keith was looking forward to finally meeting his soulmate, but his research all led to one conclusion: soulmates didn’t necessarily meet in their lifetime. Sometimes, they just crossed paths in a crowded place. Sometimes they lived in totally different countries. Sometimes, they only got to have one sign or proof that they had a soulmate, and after that they didn’t have any other way to communicate with them. Sometimes one of them died before they could even meet.

Soulmates rarely ended up together.

But Keith was stubborn as hell.

He wasn’t giving up on them.

Whoever they were.

 

-

 

When Lance first had a sign that he had a soulmate, he was ecstatic.

He was in the middle of a boring class when a thought that wasn’t his appeared in his head.

_“Oh my God. This is embarrassing. I shouldn’t have asked that… Oh damn, I can’t believe he’s really gonna give me_

Lance let out a laugh, even with all his efforts to contain it. He couldn’t believe that this was the first thing he “heard” from his soulmate. It was weird though, because there was no voice to this invading thought, but he knew it wasn’t his.

“Mr. McClain, what’s so funny about my teaching?” the teacher asked, visibly exasperated.

“Sorry, Mr. W., just some soulmate stuff,” Lance answered proudly, not even caring that the teacher was annoyed with him now.

He couldn’t deny that he had been waiting for his soulmate impatiently. He was so happy that it was finally happening. For him who had always desired attention and love, having a soulmate was one of his biggest dreams.

The class’s whole attention was on Lance then. They were all curious and impressed. Somebody having a soulmate was always subject of interest.

Still he kept what he had “heard” for himself.

It was his precious secret.

He treasured it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance had done research on soulmates, especially mind-links. It and vision-links were amongst the rarest links. He had learned that if he practiced and concentrated enough, he could have conversations with his other half only by thoughts, like telepathy.

He had been trying to reach his soulmate for weeks, refusing invitations to do activities with his friends to instead confine himself in is room and concentrate on trying to communicate with his soulmate. He knew that his friends hated that he was putting so much effort to connect with a person he still hadn’t met. Sometimes, he would catch them staring unhappily at him, especially Lotor. He heard the rumors they were telling, that it was all in his head, that he was a liar… Only Hunk remained by his side, being the cinnamon roll he was, he just couldn’t get angry at Lance.

But, that night, Lance had forgotten his math homework at school, and he knew his mama would get super angry if he didn’t get it back. So, he turned around half-way to his home and went back to school with an annoyed sigh. There, Lance stumbled upon his old friends.

He greeted them, like he would normally…

But they only looked at him with disgust. He was shocked for a moment. Why were they reacting this way? Once he was back from his shock, he decided to pass by them and try to ignore their hostility. He had better things to do anyway, so he had to get back home quickly.

Lance didn’t react, only continued walking, but the insult really hurt him.

He knew it wasn’t much, that it was just a single word.

And, anyway, they had the right to dislike him.

Lance didn’t like everyone either.

It wasn’t a big deal, really…

 

 -

 

_“Come on, it’s just a simple insult. It’s no big deal. They think you’re a freak, but you’re not really one. And it’s not like you care about their opinion either. You’re stronger than that. Just… Just forget it.”_

Keith was angry. No, not just angry, more like enraged. Who the hell dared to insult his soulmate? He wanted to beat the crap out of them.

“Ok, you look like you’re about to explode. What’s going on?” Shiro asked, concerned.

“Someone insulted my soulmate,” Keith explained.

“You had another vision?” Shiro asked, looking surprised.

“No… It’s their thoughts. I can hear them sometimes,” Keith replied.

“You can hear their thoughts too? That’s awesome! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Shiro inquired, interested.

Keith turned his gaze away, embarrassed. He knew his reason was stupid.

“It’s not much. They’re just thinking about me… a lot. I think they want to communicate or something, but I don’t want to,” he admitted.

“Why?” Shiro asked, visibly confused.

“What if they don’t like me?” Keith asked then, and Shiro smiled at that.

“They will like you, there’s no doubt. Just try to answer, ok? I know you read about that stuff. A conversation can’t hurt, right?” Shiro encouraged him.

Keith let out an annoyed groan before leaving the living room to go to his room. Shiro didn’t insist. Obviously, he knew that his adopted little brother would listen to his advice even if he looked like he wouldn’t.

Keith sat on his bed and exhaled deeply before closing his eyes. He concentrated on the weird sensation in his mind that made him hear his soulmate’s thoughts until… until he felt something. A connection? It was as if he had cleared his mind for a moment. Oh… So, that was what it felt like to communicate through a mind link.

He said the first words that came to his mind.

_“Fuck them.”_

He knew it wasn’t exactly a good message to send, but he was still really angry at his soulmate’s haters.

 _“Thank you,”_ his soulmate answered after a small moment, and Keith could feel the small happiness his soulmate felt in this moment.

Keith smiled a bit at that, proud that he had been able to reach his soulmate and make him feel pleasant emotions.

_“What’s your name?”_

Keith was taken aback by the question. The link between them cut out suddenly, and he didn’t try to get it back.

He couldn’t answer yet.

He needed time.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith didn’t expect to need as much time as he did, but things were bad for him these days. It was near the anniversary of his father’s death. Every year, without fail, he fell inexorably into a depressive episode around this date. He knew it was bad. He was being angry at his foster parents and Shiro for no reason. He was talking back to his teachers when they were trying to encourage him to work in a team or simply to participate in class. He was getting into fights with other teenagers at school too. Principal Iverson was really annoyed with his behaviour, but Keith didn’t really care. He was trying his hardest to fight against his desire to reach out to his soulmate. He didn’t want to mess up even before things had even started, because he was in a bad mood.

So, he completely rejected any attempt at communication.

Once, this was over, things would get better again.

Then, he would answer their “call.”

And finally “talk” to them.

 

-

 

Lance arrived at school even more tired the next day. Insomnia was a bitch, really. But Lance couldn’t sleep, not with his bullies’ words in his mind on repeat.

“Weirdo.”

“Fucking arrogant.”

“Just leave. No one wants you here.”

“Nobody likes you.”

“How can someone like you have a soulmate? I’m sure you’re lying. There’s no way you have one.”

“He’s a freak, he hears voices and thinks it’s his soulmate.”

Shit, he had to think about something else. He had to stop giving these hateful words power…

His attention was momentarily diverted to a crowd near him as he went for the entrance of the school. There was another schoolyard fight, but he simply passed by. Really, why were kids at Garrison High so violent? He thought it was a decent public school, not some place for trouble kids to try and establish some weird hierarchy through meaningless fights and bullying.

Lance sighed, annoyed. He couldn’t wait to leave this place. Maybe then things would get better.

His phone vibrated and he looked at it.

 **Unknown number**  
Back of the school  
Now

Seriously? Like hell he was going to do what a stranger wanted!

Especially with all his new haters.

He reached his locker and took out his books, but, before he could head to his class, someone grabbed him by his shoulders. Lance looked at them, confused and annoyed, but immediately saw that it was the main instigator of the bullying he had to endure lately, Lotor.

“Hey, Lancey Lance! You weren’t ignoring my message, were you?” Lotor asked, showing him his phone with the same message Lance had received a few minutes ago.

“It was you?” Lance asked, trying in vain to hide his fear.

“Obviously,” Lotor answered. “Let’s go now before the classes begin.”

“Listen, it’s not that I don’t like you, but you’ve been a real pain in my ass for the past weeks with all the comments and names and insults, so, no, I won’t go with you at the back of the school. It’s just weird,” Lance replied, his heart beating fast at the fact that he had just went against his main bully’s demand.

Lance was kind of proud of that. He had let them insult him and say awful things about him, but these were just words, he wouldn’t let things get too far. He was strong too, he could fight them…

But he was wrong.

Something dark settled on Lotor’s features. His too bright smile was gone and his eyes were cold. The air around seemed to change as well, becoming suddenly chilly. It was really scary. Lance stepped away from Lotor, but it was already too late to do anything.

“Don’t ever talk to me like that again, Freak,” Lotor threatened with a growl.

He pushed Lance’s books out of his hands, shoving him hard to the locker behind him. Lance cowered and tried to duck suddenly to the side, but before he could get away Lotor punched him in his stomach. Lance felt the wind rush out of him, and pain flared up instantly. He cowered against the locker, trying to protect himself. But before Lance could even figure out what was happening, Lotor went away. Lance looked up at the students surrounding him and felt shameful tears pooling in his eyes as he sucked in a shaky breath.

He wanted help, but he realized that day, looking at the unsure expressions of the people surrounding him, that he would get no help from them.

And would he ever even get help if he asked for it?

They would probably shame him for being weak.

For not standing out for himself.

He felt alone.

 

-

 

“Dude, you really have to stop fighting. You’re gonna get expelled again at this rate,” Pidge told him, fixing Keith up with some bandages from the infirmary. The nurse was taking care of the other guy, James.

Keith had already gotten grounded by the principal. At least, they had been lenient with him and James’s punishment. They hadn’t really fought, it had been more like an altercation. There hadn’t been any punches or kicks.

“I know,” Keith growled. “People are just annoying.”

“I get you, I feel the same, but I’m not going around beating people up. And you know I could,” Pidge replied.

“You’re just better at containing your anger,” He said with a huff,

“Learn to contain it too then!” She paused, meeting his eyes with concern, “have you tried talking to your soulmate? Maybe it would help,” Pidge offered.

“I’m not in the right mood.”

“Well, if they’re your soulmate, they’re gonna support you even when you’re not in the right mood, so do yourself a favour and stop being so insecure, man,” She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

Keith didn’t answer back.

She had a point.

 

-

 

“Lance! Lance, I heard from another student that things got rough with Lotor earlier. Are you ok? Weren’t you guys friends?” Hunk asked as he joined the Cuban boy at their usual lunch table.

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry, big guy. He’s just being an ass lately,” Lance replied with a confident smile.

“If there was anything, you would tell me, right?” He asked, completely serious.

“Of course, buddy!” Lance lied.

Hunk exhaled in relief at Lance’s reply, and now the Cuban boy felt like a bad friend. He had lied to Hunk too much in the past weeks. He didn’t want to worry him, but now he wasn’t sure it was the right way to react to what was happening to him.

Shouldn’t he say something before things got really bad?

Probably, but he still kept his mouth shut.

Maybe out of shame.

Maybe out of fear.

Or both…


	4. Chapter 4

Keith couldn’t do it. He had tried to give himself the courage to answer his soulmate’s call, but it stressed him out too much. So, after a few long minutes, Keith went out, going onto his motorcycle and to the sand pit to do some tricks there.

Doing extreme activities like this helped him externalize the accumulated anxiety and anger. So, after a while, Keith felt calm enough to finally think clearly. He settled on top of the biggest dune, the one with the best view of the horizon, and watched the sunset.

Keith breathed deeply, looking at the beautiful colours in the sky and the clouds.

His mind cleared up completely and he knew then that he wasn’t alone.

That his soulmate could see the same thing as him.

And he smiled softly at the thought.

He hadn’t said anything to them.

But it was a good start, right?

 

—

 

Lance was in the shower, letting the hot water warm his body, hoping that it would also help against the growing coldness in his heart. When, suddenly, his sight changed. He was looking at the sunset now and a content sensation made its way inside his heart.

([Art from curiously-artistic](https://curiously-artistic.tumblr.com/post/182183746526/my-contribution-for-fortheloveofbluebigbang-in))

His soulmate…

Finally, he had communicated with him!

Tears fell down his cheeks as his vision got back to normal.

It was just what he needed, his heart felt lighter now.

He didn’t feel so lonely anymore.

 

-

 

Keith didn’t get an answer back, but he didn’t mind. The next days, though, he woke up to their thoughts telling him to have a good day.

“ _You too_ ,” he simply thought in answer every time.

His soulmate didn’t tell him anything else afterwards until the night, when they would go to sleep at around 10. They would wish Keith good night, and Keith would again reply with “you too.” These small wishes were somehow nice. His soulmate was respecting his boundaries, but he was ready to finally try and really push their relationship forward. His father’s death anniversary had passed over a week ago. He was feeling better, and Pidge had been right, the little messages he had shared with his soulmate had helped a bit.

It served as a reminder that someone cared and that he wasn’t really alone.

Shiro and Pidge were there for him, but it wasn’t the same.

They could leave him anytime if they wanted.

But having a soulmate was different.

They would always share a link.

 

-

 

Lance wasn’t doing so good. He could try to hide the bruises, but he knew they were there. And every time he thought of them or he felt them, it made him remember every mean word the bullies had said.

Today had been worse.

He couldn’t forget, couldn’t burry it in the back of his mind. Maybe he was too exhausted to fight against the terrible memories and feelings plaguing him.

He had always been a funny kid, with a tendency for being lazy, but still able to connect with all kinds of people. He was charming, people used to say about him. He was hardworking, his teachers used to praise him. But now, what he heard most was that…

He was annoying.

He was loud.

He was unwanted…

_“My name is Keith.”_

Lance sat straight up on his bed, surprised by the sudden announcement. He smiled brightly, all his depressed thoughts suddenly going away.

“ _Mine’s Lance_ ,” he replied. “ _There’s only one Keith at my school. He’s always getting into fights and he’s kinda emo. Oh, and he has the ugliest mullet_ ,” Lance added. “ _Not that I think it could be you…”_

Lance felt so awkward now… Why did he think that? Talking about another Keith. He was a mess.

 _“Is he your friend?”_ Keith asked.

 _“We’re like rivals? He’s at the top of the class, even if he has anger issues. I wanna get better than him!”_ Lance replied.

There was no answer after that, and it really didn’t help Lance’s insecurities.

Had he said something wrong again?

Had he talked too much?

 

-

 

Keith felt a bit annoyed at Lance’s answer about the Keith in his school, because it sounded a lot like him, but the irritation passed soon. If he was right, Lance could be no other than Lance McClain. Keith didn’t know much about him. He was loud, outgoing and a dumbass… But he was also had an endearing smile and a bright personality.

But Keith had never had the opportunity to really talk to him since he had moved to Arizona. They didn’t have any class together and they didn’t hang out with the same people. Pidge, his only friend, knew Hunk. They were both geniuses, so they got along great, but Keith wasn’t sociable enough to try and befriend Pidge’s acquaintances.

So, that’s how, in the days that followed their last mind-conversation, Keith ended up looking at Lance every time he saw him somewhere in the school.

Could it really be him? 

He didn’t know what else to do but observe him and try to find something to prove it was him. And again, here he was, looking at Lance from across the cafeteria during lunch like it wasn’t weird at all.

“Lance McClain? Really?” Pidge asked, sounding surprised as she joined Keith at their usual lunch table. “Don’t you have a soulmate you should try to connect with first?”

“I think it’s him,” Keith replied.

It was no use trying to hide it from her. She was too smart, she would find out soon enough anyway.

“What? No way!” She replied, surprised. “You really have bad luck, man.”

“Shut up,” Keith replied, annoyed.

“Just kidding,” she laughed. “But really, he’s not that bad. Hunk says he’s a pretty nice guy.”

“I don’t know, I’m trying to figure him out,” Keith replied.

“Well, if I can give you some advice, stop being a freaking stalker and try getting to know him for real,” she said with an amused smile.

Keith sent her a glare, but he knew she was right.

He had to talk to him again.


	5. Chapter 5

 

“ _My class is boring…_ ” Lance heard in his mind during last period, making him smile instantly.

“ _Mine too_ ,” he replied.

“ _Where are you from?”_ Keith asked.

The question took Lance off-guard. He didn’t expect him to be the one instigating conversation, but Lance was starting to understand him more. Keith didn’t open up easily, he needed time.

“ _Cuba_ ,” Lance answered. “ _You_?”

“ _Texas_ ,” Keith replied.

Lance’s hopes suddenly skyrocketed.

“ _I live in Arizona now! We’re not countries away at least!_ ” He told him enthusiastically.

“ _Why did you move?_ ” Keith asked.

“ _Better opportunities, I think_ ,” Lance replied simply.

There was no answer after that, and soon after, the bell announcing the end of the school day rang. Lance was about to head to his locker when he was dragged away to a deserted corner of the school by Lotor.

“Just the one I was looking for! Let’s hang out a bit,” Lotor said cheerfully.

Lance felt Keith trying to reach out to him again, but he blocked him.

Now was not the time to show him unwanted images.

He didn’t want Keith to see this side of his life.

Because he knew what was coming.

 

-

 

Keith didn’t see Lance at school the next day. He tried to reach out to him, but he got no answer since the last day. Lance hadn’t even wished him good night.

And now Keith was worried.

It was too unnerving, so the same night he vented to Shiro for hours about how much it annoyed him. He talked about Lance and what he thought of him, contradicting himself way too many times. Keith didn’t like being concerned for somebody else’s well-being, and, being the emotionally awkward person that he was, it all changed into anger and irritation.

“You really care about him, uh?” Shiro said when Keith finally seemed to be done.

“Of course, he’s my soulmate, or I think he is!” Keith replied.

“Yeah, I get it. Don’t worry, though, I’m sure he’s fine,” Shiro comforted.

“How can you be so sure?”

“I heard that for strong bonds like yours, it doesn’t go unnoticed when one of the soulmates’ life get’s endangered,” Shiro explained.

Keith wasn’t completely comforted, but it still calmed him down a bit. There was a security in knowing that Lance couldn’t be in life threatening trouble.

He probably just had the flu or something.

He would be back.

 

-

 

Lance couldn’t go to school the next day. He faked being super sick, so his mother didn’t force him to leave the house. He had a huge bruise on the left side of his face and on his ribs. There were also bruises all over his body. It was the first time they had really beat him up this much.

He felt like shit physically and emotionally.

He refused to talk to his soulmate.

He wanted to be alone.

 

-

 

Lance hadn’t answered the next day again, but Keith saw him at his locker. He was wearing his hood, so Keith couldn’t get a good look at him. Something didn’t feel right.

“Still stalking Lance, uh?” Pidge teased him, making him jump in surprise at her apparition behind him.

“Don’t scare me like that!” He told her, visibly irritated.

“Wow, you’re really in a bad mood today. What happened?” Pidge asked, curious.

“He doesn’t answer when I try talking to him…” Keith replied.

“Oh… Maybe you should go talk to him for real then?” She offered.

“No. Bad idea,” Keith replied.

Pidge walked passed him then, going… Oh God, she wasn’t really going to talk to Lance, right? Fuck, she was!

Keith tried to reach her and stop her before she could mess things up, but he wasn’t fast enough.

“Hey, Lance!” Pidge greeted him with a chirp.

Lance turned to face her, and both of them stared at him in shock for a moment.

He had a dark bruise on the left side of his face and a split lip. There were dark shadows under his eyes. He looked like he had gone through hell.

Lance’s eyes met Keith’s and the dark-haired boy saw fear in them for a small instant.

“I just wanted to know if you knew Hunk’s phone number, I lost my contacts,” Pidge asked hesitantly, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

“Oh, yeah, here,” Lance answered, taking Pidge’s phone and putting Hunk’s number in it.

“Thanks! Oh, and if you two wanna hang out with us, we really wouldn’t mind,” Pidge added.

Lance smiled at her proposition.

“Thanks, that’d be nice!”

Keith couldn’t say anything and could only stare at Lance as they talked briefly before the Cuban boy left to go to his class.

He still wasn’t completely sure Lance was his soulmate.

But, no matter what, he wanted to protect him and make his fears go away.

 

-

 

Lance didn’t want to go home that night. Luckily, his mother hadn’t seen his face in the past two days, but he knew he couldn’t hide from her forever. He knew that she would see the bruise and split lip, and would make a scene. He really didn’t want to deal with that.

With a sigh, he finished packing up his things, but just as he was about to start walking, someone blocked his path.

“Come with me,”

It was… Keith Kogane. Oh God, was he dreaming? Lance looked around, making sure he was talking to him.

Keith was holding out a blue helmet to him.

“Why?” Lance asked, unsure.

They weren’t friends. In fact, he had always seen him as a rival, though they weren’t enemies. Lance had just always been jealous of him. Keith was his hero’s mentee, at the top of their class, and he even looked really good… It was unfair.

Keith… That’s right, he had the same name as his soulmate, to whom he still couldn’t answer.

Keith’s eyes turned to something behind Lance for a moment. Lance was about to look too when he heard someone calling for him.

“Lancey Lance!” Lotor yelled.

Lance took Keith’s blue helmet right away and put it on his head.

“Let’s go, Mullet,” Lance said as they both got on Keith’s motorcycle.

“Alright, hold on tight,” Keith warned him, before taking off hastily.

Lance didn’t expect the motorcycle’s sudden surge forward and almost fell.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Keith’s torso just in time.

Lance felt adrenaline course through his veins as they fled.

He didn’t know why Keith wanted him to go with him.

But he was glad he had escaped his bullies.

He knew he would pay the price later.

But for now, he felt safe and free.

He leaned against Keith’s back.

And smiled softly.

 

-

 

Keith couldn’t believe he had done that. He was a blushing mess as he drove far away from Garrison High, Lance holding onto him so tight and close that Keith could feel his body heat warming his back. It was the first time he ever felt this way. He was embarrassed, overexcited and incredibly intoxicated by Lance’s closeness.

He didn’t want the ride to end, but it had to at some point. Keith took them to the hidden sand pit where he usually practised tricks on his motorcycle.

“Thanks, buddy, you saved me a lot of trouble,” Lance said, taking off his helmet and getting off the motorcycle.

Keith did the same and smiled at him.

“Hunk told Pidge and I that you were having some trouble with Lotor. I know how much of an ass he can be,” Keith explained.

“So, is this like your secret hideout?” Lance asked, obviously avoiding a conversation concerning Lotor. He turned his back to the boy and looked over the vast expanse of sand.

“It’s not secret. It’s just a good place to practise motorcycle tricks. My big brother and I, we spend time together here when we can,”

“I didn’t know you had a big brother,” Lance looked back over his shoulder at Keith.

“Shiro, he’s the son of my current foster family,”

“What? Shiro’s your brother?! This guy is my hero! I thought he was only your mentor,” Lance said, impressed.

“Yeah, well, he acts as both,” Keith replied. “If it wasn’t for him, I’d probably already be expelled from Garrison High and with a new foster family. Shiro’s parents are great, it’s just… I have anger issues,” Keith admitted, uncomfortable with how intimate the conversation had become.

“So, you can do tricks with your motorcycle, uh?” Lance said, changing subject to make it lighter and more pleasant for the both of them. Keith was grateful for that.

“Wanna see?” Keith asked with a cocky smirk.

“Show me what you’ve got, Mullet!” Lance replied with a big smile.

Keith put his helmet back on and showed him a good spectacle. He did some jumps over the dunes and other nice stunts, like stand up wheeles and hand drags. He wanted to impress him and it seemed to work. When he stopped, Lance joined him right away.

“Whoa, dude, you were awesome!” Lance complimented him.

“Thanks,” Keith said. “Wanna try?”

“Can I really?”

Keith smiled at him in answer and let the place to Lance.

He… regretted it as soon as Lance gave gas. The motorcycle surged forward on its back wheel, and Keith was sure to have a heart attack, but then the motorcycle dropped down on its two wheels and Lance seemed to take more control of the engine. Still, it was really unnerving to see him go and jump like he knew what he was doing, which was clearly not the case.

After a few long stressful minutes, Lance finally came back. He had stars in his eyes and a huge smile on his lips.

([Art from curiously-artistic](https://curiously-artistic.tumblr.com/post/182183746526/my-contribution-for-fortheloveofbluebigbang-in))

“Oh my God, Keith, this was amazing!”

“Glad you liked it,”

“Oh, do you want a garlic knot? My mama made them herself and they’re the best thing you’ll ever eat,” Lance asked.

“Can’t refuse it,” Keith agreed.

Lance walked a few feet away from Keith and sat on the ground there, near where he had left his school bag. Keith sat beside him and Lance handed him a garlic knot. After only a bite, he understood why Lance was praising them so much.

“This is so good!” Keith commented.

“I know right!”  

And they continued talking.

They argued and laughed.

It was nice.


	6. Chapter 6

“What!?” Lance shouted, offended. “I’ll have you know that everyone else thinks I have really good taste in music! It’s no doubt better than yours at least!”

Keith let out an amused laugh with a cocky smile on his lips.

“You don’t even know what type of music I listen to,” Keith retorted.

“Probably some emo music or something,” Lance guessed, still unhappy about Keith’s comment on his music taste as they were sharing headphones and listening to the Cuban’s favourite playlist.

Keith unplugged the headphones from Lance’s phone and then plugged it in his own phone.

“I’ll make you listen to something _really_ good,” Keith told him.

“Whatever,” Lance huffed with a glare.

Keith liked this song, especially because of the lyrics.

“I know that song… Is it OneRepublic?” Lance asked, surprised.

“Yeah?”

“Well, I must admit, you surprise me, Mullet,” Lance commented as he settled in his place at the table, visibly not really disliking Keith’s music in the end.

Pidge, Hunk, Lance and Keith had been hanging out together for a week or so. Things were going great.  Lance looked like he was doing better and Lotor didn’t seem to mess with him anymore.

To be honest, Keith really liked how things were going.

“Go, buddy,” Hunk said to Lance then.

“What? Why now? The bell hasn’t even rung yet!” Lance complained.

“Because we have math, remember? The classroom at the other side of the building? I’m not arriving late again, Lance. Mrs. Sanda is super scary when she’s angry,” Hunk said with a visible shiver.

Lance let out an annoyed groan and followed Hunk, saying a quick goodbye to Pidge and Keith. Once they were out of sight, Pidge instantly turned all her attention to Keith. She was really observant and she knew something was off with Keith.

“So… What’s wrong?” Pidge asked him.

“He still doesn’t answer when I try to reach out to him!” Keith growled, irritated. “I don’t get it. Why is he ignoring me? He was so insistent to talk to me before, and now it’s like… it’s like he’s rejecting me,”  

“But you’re both getting closer in real life, so that’s good, right?” Pidge retorted.

“I guess…”

“Maybe you should just tell him you’re his soulmate?”

“I don’t even know if it’s really him yet!”

“To me, it’s pretty obvious he is,” Pidge replied and got up from her seat to go to her locker. “Anyway, see you later.”

And Keith was left alone with his thoughts.

 

-

 

“Keith!” Lance called to him with a complaining tone as he joined said boy at his locker.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Keith asked, curious.

“I can’t go to the sand pit with you tonight. My mamá just called me, she needs me to babysit my niece and nephew,” Lance explained. “But she also said I could bring a friend if I wanted!”

“You want me to come?” Keith asked, understanding where Lance was going with that.

“Yes!” Lance exclaimed, sounding almost relieved.

“Alright,”

He packed his things and they rode Keith’s motorcycle to Lance’s home. It looked like a really welcoming house. It was a bit old and big, but he could feel some kind of familial energy coming from it. Something warm, loving…

“Mamá! I’m here! I brought Keith!” Lance announced as he made his way in.

“Thank you so much, mijo,” his mother replied, joining them.

She was small with the same tanned skin as Lance and curly brown hair. She smiled brightly at them.

“Nice to meet you, madam,” Keith said awkwardly.

“What a polite young man. You can simply call me Maria,” she greeted him. “I hope my son is not causing you too much trouble,” she teased.

“All the time,” Keith replied, smiling to Lance who stuck his tongue at him.

“Tío Lance!” Two kids shouted happily as they ran up to Lance.

“Hey, little monsters!” Lance reached down to hug them both with a huge smile. Then, he motioned to Keith. “This is my friend, Keith. He’s gonna play with us tonight.”

“Hi, Keef!” The little boy gave him a toothy grin.

“Come play with me, Keef! I’ll be the warrior princess and you’ll be my horse!” The young girl announced, taking Keith’s hand and leading him outside the house.

Keith never had younger siblings or family members and he felt awkward for a moment, but it passed just as quick as it came as Lance joined in with the little boy.

And, after a couple minutes of getting used to the little kids’ demands, Keith realised that he was really enjoying babysitting Lance’s nephew and niece.

They played like kids, and it was really fun.

That’s how it was all the time with Lance.

Pleasant, lively, thrilling…

 

-

 

Lance couldn’t seem to take his eyes off Keith who was smiling and laughing as he followed his niece’s orders. He was giving her a piggy back ride and Lance was giving one to his nephew. Lance just really enjoyed seeing Keith smile so brightly. Yes, the dark-haired teenager had a strong emo personality, but he also had a soft side. Lance was glad he was allowed to see it. Playing with Keith and his niece and nephew was now one of his dearest moment, he decided.

There was just something about it. Something that warmed his chest and made him feel lighter.

Keith was new in his life, but he really didn’t want him to leave.

No matter what awaited them.

 

-

 

Later that night, Lance’s whole family got back home almost all at the same time. Keith thought it had been busy with the kids, but it was way more intense with the rest of the family. He was introduced to them all and invited to stay with them for dinner. He just couldn’t refuse, especially after Maria promised to make him garlic knots, because Lance had already told her that he really liked them.

Keith was jealous. Lance’s family was lovely and welcoming. He liked his foster family, but having many siblings and relatives and a happy home had always been his dream.

After dinner, Keith and Lance went up to Lance’s room on the second floor to hang out someplace calmer.

They both stretched out on Lance’s bed and they stayed there in silence just basking in the soft light and the pleasant feeling of full bellies.

“I don’t bring many friends home,” Lance admitted after a moment. “Hunk comes sometimes. Lotor came once too.”

“Lotor…” Keith repeated with a disgusted tone that made Lance smile slightly. Keith could see the small smile out of the corner of his eye, and furrowed his brow in confused “What happened between you and him?”

It was annoying him, because even if Lance looked better, Keith still knew things weren’t completely settled with the other teenager. Lotor was probably still annoying him, and Keith wanted to know why. Lance was the type to fit in, and Lotor liked to pick on more marginal kids. He didn’t mind talking about this unpleasant topic even if the two of them were having a good night. He wanted answers.

“What do you mean?” Lance asked, probably trying to sound like there was no problem between them.

He was such a bad liar…

“You used to be friends with him. Why does he seem to hate your guts now?” Keith asked turning his head towards Lance who was on his back just beside him, looking at the ceiling.

“I guess… It’s because of my soulmate,” Lance admitted with a sigh, not meeting Keith’s eyes.

“What about them?”

“Don’t you know? I can talk to him in my mind, and… and I was so happy when it happened that I bragged about it, and people started calling me a freak for that. They say that it’s all in my head, that I’m imagining things, that there’s no way someone would be my soulmate…” Lance admitted.

Keith wanted to find everyone who had dared insult him and destroy those pieces of shit. Seriously. But, of course, it wasn’t like he could really do that…

Before Keith could say anything, Lance let out a loud annoyed groan.

“I’m sorry, that got really depressing. I didn’t want tonight to end up like this. ” Lance said with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s fine. I’m not always the most joyful person either,” Keith commented with a small smile.

“Yeah, emo kid,” Lance teased him, smiling back as he turned to meet Keith’s eyes.

That’s when Keith realized that they were really close to each other in Lance’s small bed. But he didn’t move. He was ok with the proximity…

“I never told you that, but my soulmate’s name is also Keith. He lives in Texas,” Lance told him with a fond smile, turning his gaze away.

Oh yeah, Lance didn’t know Keith had moved to Arizona too. The more he spent time with Lance, the more confident Keith became that Lance was his soulmate, but he still couldn’t tell him. He needed a real proof…

He wanted Lance to reach out to him once more.

“Do you like him?” Keith asked, without processing the words before they were out.

“I don’t really know much about him. Also… I’ve kinda been ignoring him for a while,” Lance added looking guilty.

“Why?” Keith asked.

Finally, he would get an answer!

“Ok, I warn you, this is super personal, so don’t tell anybody! Not even Hunk!” Lance stated then, turning completely on his side to fix Keith in the eyes seriously.

“Alright, I promise I won’t tell anybody,” Keith told him right away, and Lance smiled at that.

“Ok… So, hum… I was in a pretty bad place mentally,” The Cuban boy started, his body going back to its original position, and his eyes looking up at the ceiling again. “I didn’t want to share that part of me with him yet,” Lance explained. “I’m an outgoing guy, I love attention, but… but not the kind I get from the other kids at school at the moment, especially Lotor and his friends. I hate those pieces of shit… But I’m powerless against all of them. Sometimes the shame and anxiety makes it hard to even sleep,” Lance continued, not looking at Keith.

Keith felt special that Lance was opening up to him this way. He knew the other boy was hiding things, he could see it in the way his smile didn’t always reach his eyes, or in the way his voice wavered slightly when he tried to act confident. Keith was observant… And he happened to look at Lance a lot these days.

“Maybe your soulmate could help,” Keith offered.

“Well… You… Your presence helps, and Hunk and Pidge help too. I’m just waiting for things to kinda settle down a bit more. I want to show him the best of me,”

“Ok… Well, you can always come to me if you need help,” Keith offered with a soft smile.

Lance smiled back, and for a moment they simply looked at each other.

Keith got lost in Lance’s blue eyes.

They weren’t big or prominent.

But they were beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

“Mijo! You’re gonna be late!” his mamá called from downstairs.

Lance opened his eyes and sat up right away. Hadn’t he put his alarm? He looked down to the sleeping form beside him. Keith…

Oh shit! He fell asleep talking to Keith! They were both still wearing the same clothes as the day before and haven’t even gone under the covers. The other boy had an arm around Lance’s waist.

Lance blushed and quickly stood up.

“Get up, Mullet! We gotta go downstairs or my mamá is gonna make a scene,” Lance told him as he ran to the toilet near his room.

He thought about the last night and how they had been talking about stupid things they used to do as kids and maybe Lance had talked too much and Keith had fallen asleep smiling to one of his stories. Lance… Lance hadn’t wanted to wake him up and he was pretty tired too.

Shit... why hadn’t he woken Keith up? Oh yeah, he had looked so peaceful and…

Lance’s heart squeezed with a strange happiness he felt at the thought that they had slept in the same bed. And, honestly, it was the first night in weeks that he had slept so well.

He was finally able to calm down after a few minutes and get prepared. He got down to the dining room after. His family was having their usual breakfast. Keith was there too, eating some pancakes his mamá had made.

Lance joined in, sitting beside Keith.

“Hey…”

“Sorry for yesterday, I fell asleep while you were talking,” Keith murmured, visibly embarrassed.

“No problem, Mullet. Your parents weren’t too worried?” Lance asked.

“I texted Shiro. I’m gonna get grounded, that’s for sure,” Keith answered, not looking like it bothered him much.

Lance took a pancake and started eating, glancing every now and then at the boy beside him.

 

-

 

When Lotor had seen Lance ride away from him on Keith’s motorcycle, he thought he had imagined it. The both of them had never talked before as far as he knew. Keith was a loner, an emo with anger issue… He was so different from Lance. Yet, Lotor didn’t like it at all. There was something going on that he didn’t know about and it annoyed him.

The next days, he noticed them spending more and more time together. Lance was always leaving school with Keith. Lotor didn’t like Keith’s new presence in Lance’s life.

How could Lance be getting close to someone like him?

Did Lance really lie about having a soulmate?

Lotor would have to do something about it.

He just couldn’t let Keith interfere.

Lance was his.

 

-

 

Keith did in fact get grounded for spending the night at Lance’s home without telling his parents. He didn’t have a severe punishment, but it was annoying. Keith was forced to get back home at 8 pm every night from then on, limiting his time with Lance after school.

Lance realized over the days that followed that he really liked Keith, and it was just super confusing. The problem was that Lance had always thought that soulmates were meant to be, but now, he was falling for his school’s Keith.

And he was falling hard.

With what was happening with Lotor’s bullying and his inability to talk with his soulmate, Keith’s presence in his life was refreshing.

Lotor was still annoying, insulting him when he saw him alone, but things had died down a bit.

Lance was starting to feel better and see things more positively. He was almost ready to open up to his soulmate again, but… Why would he, if his heart was set on someone else?

Ok, he knew soulmates weren’t necessarily lovers, sometimes they were best friends or siblings, but he had always believed that his soulmate would be his end game… That’s why he couldn’t muster the courage to talk to him again yet.

A few days later, Lance was late to third period when, suddenly, he was pushed on his locker, face hitting metal.

“Got a new boyfriend, Lancey Lance?” Lotor murmured in his ear.

Lance’s heart was beating fast in his chest. Was he going to get another beating?

“I thought you only had time for your soulmate,” Lotor continued.

“That’s none of your business, Lotor,” he tried to fight back.

Lotor pushed him hard on the locker once more and pressed his body against Lance’s to keep him in place. Lance really didn’t like it. Panic was growing in his stomach. He wanted to get as far away from Lotor as possible.

“Stay away from him, or you’ll regret it,” Lotor added before finally letting him go.

Lance fell to the floor in a trembling mess. There was no one left in the corridor, or people were leaving, not paying attention to him at all.

He thought things would get better, but now he wasn’t so sure. Lance was just so helpless against Lotor, he terrified him.

He couldn’t face him again that day, so he skipped his last class.

He needed to be in a safe place.

 

-

 

“ _Hey_ ,” Lance thought.

Keith’s eyes widened at the soft thought in his mind. He couldn’t lie, he had missed it. A lot.

“ _Hey!_ ” He replied way too enthusiastically. “ _It’s been a while_.”

“ _Yeah…_ ” Lance replied, his thoughts felt heavy, sad.

What had happened?

“ _Are you ok?_ ” Keith asked.

 _“No?”_ Lance replied.

Keith stood up and left the class right away, ignoring his teacher’s calls. He had to get somewhere he could concentrate and find Lance if he wasn’t in class. If he was really feeling that down that he reached out to his soulmate instead of texting Keith, then something really bad must have happened.

 _“What’s going on?”_ Keith asked.

_“I don’t want to bother you with my problems… But I really need to talk to someone. And I know I’ve been an ass to you, ignoring you all this time, but I… I don’t know what to do anymore,”_

Keith’s chest squeezed in fear of what Lance had to say. He wanted him to be happy and safe. Why was Lance feeling so depressed?

 _“So, don’t take it wrong, but I think I fell for a guy at school, but one of my, hum… one of my old friends_ _just wants to ruin my life for some reason, and he kinda threatened me… Saying that I had to get away from him. I’m scared he’ll hurt him. I don’t know what to do… I just want it all to stop,”_ Lance explained, his thoughts becoming more and more distressed.

 _“Hey, calm down. Everything will be ok. Where are you now?”_ Keith asked.

An image flashed in Keith’s vision.

It was the sand pit where they had spent so many evenings together in the past weeks.

Keith exhaled a shaky breath. So, it was really him. Lance McClain was his soulmate. He smiled widely even in this glum situation. His heart felt light for a moment, but he had to get to Lance, to comfort him and finally tell him the truth.

He rode his motorcycle to the sand pit in minutes. Once there, he spotted Lance right away. He was a crying mess, and it hurt Keith to see him like this, but his mind was in heaven in that moment.

“Lance!” He called, running to him.

Lance looked up startled and tried to wipe the tears away as he stood up, looking confused, probably not expecting Keith to come here at this hour. Keith didn’t even let him say anything.

“Don’t worry about whoever’s bullying you, I can totally beat them off,” Keith said as he reached Lance.

“W-what? How do you…” Lance started, but Keith took his face in his hands and kissed Lance with all the love and care that the Cuban boy deserved.

It was sweet and salty too, because of Lance’s tears, but it was the best feeling Keith had ever felt in his entire life. It made his heart flutter and his body heat up. When they separated, Keith looked lovingly into Lance’s eyes.

“I’m your soulmate, Lance,” he announced. “The vision you just sent me… It confirmed it.”

“What? For real?!” Lance asked, still shocked. “But you said you were from Texas!”

“But I moved here a couple of years ago,”

They were silent for a moment before they both let out small laughs.

“So, I kinda confessed my feelings to you earlier,” Lance realized.

“I got that part,” Keith replied, amused.

“Wanna go on a date?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Keith agreed.

 

-

 

When Lance got home that night, he was feeling lighthearted like he had never been before in his life. All this time, he had been anxious, because of his feelings for Keith, and the situation with his soulmate and Lotor, but now everything seemed to have cleared up. He knew Keith, his soulmate, would never leave him, and it made every fear go away.

Even thinking about Lotor was not a problem at the moment.

“Mamá! I found my soulmate!” He announced proudly as he entered his home.

His brothers and sisters were around him in a second, asking tons of questions.

“You better bring him home soon,” his mother told him. “I can’t wait to meet my boy’s destined one.”

“Well, you already met him. It’s Keith,” he said with a big smile.

Suddenly, his mother hugged him tight, visibly really emotional.

“I’m so happy for you, mijo,” she said, voice heavy.

Lance was a bit confused at first, but then his father spoke up.

“We saw the connection between you two,” he admitted. “We were scared that you’d lose him, because you wanted to be with your soulmate so much. It seems things worked themselves out in the end.”

And Lance was so glad they did.

He needed this in his life.

Peace, happiness….


	8. Chapter 8

_“I’m here,”_ Keith thought.

He saw Lance look at him down from his room.

 _“Coming,”_ Lance replied.

But, then the front door opened and Lance’s father walked up to Keith.

“Good morning, Mr. McClain,” Keith greeted him.

“Good morning, Keith,” Lance’s father said. “So… I heard you’re my boy’s soulmate… And you’re dating him.”

Oh… Keith knew how fathers reacted to these kinds of things. They usually became super protective and intimidating, wanting to guard their child’s heart from a heartbreak or worse.

“Yeah,” Keith agreed, embarrassed and scared of how Mr. McClain would react next. Would he threaten him?

But before he braced himself for a shovel talk, Lance’s father put a hand on Keith’s shoulder and squeezed lightly.

“Take good care of him. I’m counting on you,” he told Keith with a small smile.

Keith felt a huge rush of relief wash through him and he smiled back.

“Yes, sir,” Keith answered with confidence.

“Good. Have a great day, Keith,” he added before heading to his car and leaving.

Soon after, Lance got out of his house and walked to Keith who handed him the spare blue helmet. Before Lance put it on, Keith grabbed his jacket lightly and tugged on it so Lance could get closer. Then, Keith kissed Lance.

Lance really had soft lips that sent electricity course through his veins and made his heart beat a little bit faster. The feeling was unique and exhilarating. It was incredible.

After they separated, Lance put on his helmet and got behind Keith on the motorcycle.

All the way to school, Lance spoke to him in his mind, explaining how his morning had been. It was easy and fun to speak without it being vocal. Well, it was just easy to talk to Lance. And Keith would never get tired of it, even if Lance was a chatterbox.

When they arrived to school, Keith and Lance held hands as they walked to their lockers. Keith wanted to show everyone that he wouldn’t leave Lance, that he was there for him, no matter what threats anybody could say to his soulmate.

To his boyfriend…

All day, they acted normally, but they also touched more and always stayed close to each other.

Lance smiled and laughed, and that’s all Keith really wanted.

He noticed Lotor’s angered expression from far away.

And Keith almost liked this expression on him.

He would keep lance safe.

Lotor could eat shit.

 

-

 

“Give me your bag and wait here. I’ll be back soon,” Keith told Lance as they stopped by Keith’s home.

Lance gave him his bag, thinking that Keith was probably just dropping their stuff here so they could go to the sand pit without it. Keith came back about five minutes later with his bag again. He gave it to Lance, instead of putting it in front of him. Lance didn’t mind and didn’t ask any question until they were on the road again. Keith wasn’t going in the direction of the sand pit, which was weird.

 _“Where are we going?”_ Lance asked Keith through their mind-link, confused.

 _“On our date,_ ” Keith announced.

 _“What? No, Keith, I’m not properly dressed and…”_ Lance started.

 _“You’re perfect the way you are, don’t worry_ ,” Keith told him.

Lance blushed and leaned against Keith’s back, the lovely words played on repeat in his mind for a moment. He smiled softly.

 _“You shut me up real smooth,”_ Lance commented.

 _“I know,_ ” Keith said proudly.

As they drove out of town, Lance felt more and more nervous. It was his first date ever, but Keith made him feel so good that he knew he would have a great moment as long as he was with him.

He really had it bad for him. And he liked the feeling, because he knew it was reciprocated.

After a long ride, they finally arrived where Keith had planned to take him.

 _“The beach!”_ Lance thought as a wide smile appeared on his lips.

 _“I know you miss Veradero and the beach there, and even if it’s not the same… I thought it would be the perfect place for our first date,”_ Keith said.

 _“So, you’re a romantic emo, uh?”_ Lance teased him. _“But really, you made a good choice.”_

 _“I asked Shiro for a little help, he prepared us a lunch and your mam_ _á_ _dropped your bathing suit at our house today. I was also able to convince my foster parents to let me get back home later today,”_ Keith explained.

 _“You worked hard,”_ Lance commented, impressed.

 _“You’re worth the trouble,”_ Keith replied.

 _“Dios, Keith, you have to calm down with your sweetness! You’re gonna give me cavities at this rate!”_ Lance told him.

He felt Keith laugh at his comment.

When they arrived to the exact place where the date would take place, they both got changed right away. As soon as Lance saw Keith’s half-naked body, it took him a few seconds to get back to reality.

Fuck, he was hot.

He noticed then that Keith was staring too and his face and ears were red.

“You like the view?” Lance told him flirtingly.

“What? No! I mean… Ok, yeah, I like the view,” Keith admitted grumpily, turning away, embarrassed.

Lance blushed brightly in response. How could he be so fucking cute too?!

“Let’s go eat, I’m starving,” Lance told him then and walked closer to the beach until he chose a spot where to settle with Keith.

There weren’t many people where they were and Lance recognized Keith’s personality in the choice he had made for this date. Keith preferred places that weren’t really crowded. Lance was also happy that they could have some sort of privacy.

“So, I asked Shiro to make us sandwiches,” Keith said as he placed their towels on the ground and offered a sandwich to Lance.

Lance took it and sat down.

“I would’ve liked to prepare something better, but Shiro and I are both pretty bad cooks,” Keith admitted.

“Well, so you know, I have good cooking skills. Spending most of my childhood with Hunk helped a lot to be honest,” Lance told him as he took a bite of the Shiro had made.

It didn’t taste bad, but it wasn’t really good too, proving Keith’s statement about Shiro being a bad cook.

“By the way, you never told me much about your childhood,” Lance added.

“There’s nothing interesting to say about it really,” Keith started, and Lance thought the conversation would end there, but Keith surprisingly continued. “My mom left me when I was only a baby. My dad was a fireman and died in the line of duty. After that, I was passed from foster family to foster family for a while until I settled with Shiro’s family. I’ve been with them for almost three years now,” Keith admitted simply.

“That’s rough,” Lance said with a sympathetic tone.

“I guess…” Keith said. “It’s just hard to connect with people now. Shiro and Pidge are exceptions, they kinda imposed themselves in my life. Shiro because he’s just a really good person and wants to help, and Pidge because her brother is Shiro’s friend and Shiro asked him to try to convince her to be my friend. As you know, people don’t like Pidge a lot at school because she’s a genius, so she didn’t mind hanging out with another loner. I didn’t push her away, because we somehow got along and we grew close… If I had a little sister, I guess it would feel this way. And I like my foster parents, but I can’t seem to feel real attachment to them. I think it’s because… I’m scared I’ll get abandoned again.”

Lance was looking at Keith with wide eyes. Keith was not the type to open up this way, and it was new even for Lance to hear him talk this much. This meant Keith probably felt comfortable enough with Lance to confide in him now. It made Lance happy.

“And I’m an exception too, obviously,” Lance stated proudly, trying to lighten the mood.

“Yes, you are. That’s because you’re my soulmate. We’ll always share a link, no matter what,” Keith said.

Lance smiled fondly at him, before jumping on him and pining him to the ground. Lance gave him a short kiss and laughed as he got up.

“First to the water!” Lance screamed as he ran towards the lake.

Keith jumped on his feet with a cocky smile and started chasing Lance right away.

“You cheater! You’re gonna regret that!” Keith threatened him.

They enjoyed the rest of the evening playing in the water, doing stupid challenges, kissing underwater, cuddling on the beach, laughing, smiling…

There was something about Keith’s bright smile, the beautiful sound of his laugh and the sparkling water around them that made this date magical.

They left the beach when the sun started setting.

Lance felt like he was living in a dream.

If it was, he didn’t want to wake up.

Ever…

 

-

 

Keith was proud of how the date had gone. Lance looked satisfied, and, Keith couldn’t deny it, he liked feeling the other boy’s bare skin against his and kissing him freely. It made him feel even more in love with Lance.

It was weird how his feelings for him seemed to be growing exponentially.

He knew love was never easy all the time, but, for now, it was heavenly.

And he was confident they would get through anything anyway.

They were both stubborn and loyal, so it would help too.


	9. Chapter 9

When Lance got back home after their date, he talked to his parents for hours, telling them about how much he liked Keith and how fun life was with him.

That night, he fell asleep thinking about him with a loving smile on his lips.

The next day, they arrived at school on Keith’s motorcycle again. They held hands and openly showed that they were together.

They crossed Lotor at some point in the day. He didn’t look pleased with them being together. Lance tensed, but Keith squeezed his hand lightly and smiled at him confidently when Lance looked at him. Yeah, he was fine now. Keith was his soulmate, and the rumours were starting to make their way through the school. Lotor would probably come to terms with it soon.

Keith had also said he could fight Lance’s bully. He had to trust him. And Lance wasn’t helpless either. He was before, because he was alone and he kept Hunk away from trouble, but with Keith maybe he could really win against Lotor if he tried to bully him again.

They spent their evening that night at the sand pit, as usual. Lance was doing his homework while Keith was doing tricks on his motorcycle. It was peaceful…

He wanted things to remain as pleasant as they were now.

Lance had just been dropped off at his home by Keith, near 8 pm, because of Keith’s curfew. He was just reaching his bed when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. He dropped his phone, shaken. Flashes of visions filled his field of view then. It was a dark road, there were lights and broken pieces everywhere. The vision was fuzzy. There was red, a lot of red, and it wasn’t because of Keith’s red jacket. Lance saw someone’s boots and then his vision got back to normal.

He stood up and ran down the stairs right away, panic rising in his chest.

“Mijo? What’s going on?” His mother asked, concerned.

“I-it’s Keith. Oh my God, something happened!” Lance yelled in panic as he finished putting his shoes.

He sprinted out of his house right after. He knew Keith’s itinerary. He ran, faster than he ever ran in his entire life. He didn’t care about his burning lungs or his strained muscles. All that mattered was to get to Keith.

But when he arrived to the scene, there were already police officers and an ambulance.

He saw Keith’s destroyed motorcycle.

He saw the blood on the ground.

He saw Keith’s covered body as he was put into an ambulance.

No…

This couldn’t be happening!

“Keith! Oh Dios, Keith!” Lance screamed, fear and despair making his voice break.

He had to see him, to know he was still alive and that he would be fine. There was no way he could lose him when they had just started their relationship.

Authorities tried to stop him as he passed the yellow perimeter stripes. He fought against them, not caring about them one bit.

“Let me go! He’s my soulmate! Let me see him! Please, I have to…” He tried to convince them, only to crumple to the ground, wails escaping his throat as the ambulance left with its emergency lights and sound on.

“ _Keith! Keith please, tell me you’re ok! Please answer me…_ ” He tried desperately to reach him through their mind-link.

Complete silence answered him.

Lance was led aside by people, he cried and couldn’t hear anyone, too focused on the silent mind-link he shared with Keith. At some point, he was brought back home, probably by his parents, he couldn’t remember much through the shocked state he was in.

He fell asleep crying as his mamá stroked his hair, murmuring comforting words that simply didn’t reach him…

Their life together had just started.

Why did it have to end so soon?

Why?!

 

-

 

Lance woke up panting and crying three hours later. He couldn’t sleep anymore after that. His mind was filled with Keith’s smile, with his touch and his kisses.

And his body as it was put into the ambulance…

Suddenly, it became hard to breathe. He needed air, so he got out of the house and sat in the entrance.

He looked up at the stars above and tried to calm down.

Through the awful overwhelming emotions that filled his chest to the point that it hurt, he prayed to the universe to let Keith live.

He had to make it through.

He needed him…

Please…

“ _I lived bitch…_ ”

Lance’s heart skipped a beat at the thought that had just popped in his mind. He could only continue to stare at the stars with wide hopeful eyes for a long moment, wondering if he had imagined it.

And then, he was shown a vision of an hospital room and a heart rate monitor showing his soulmate’s very active cardiac rhythm.

Lance’s mind finally processed that it was real, and he started crying again, but of happiness this time.

 _“You can’t do that to me, you asshole! I was so scared and the first thing you say to me is a fucking meme,”_ Lance replied, is chest heavy.

“ _I’m sorry_ ,” Keith replied, but it felt like he was amused.

 _“I hate you,”_ Lance replied.

 _“No, I know you like me anyway,”_ Keith argued.

There was silence for a long moment in their minds.

 _“Yeah, I like you a lot,”_ Lance finally agreed.

 _“You even added ‘a lot.’ I must be in heaven,”_ Keith thought then.

 _“You’re high on medication, right?”_ Lance asked, a soft smile appearing on his trembling lips.

 _“Yep,”_ Keith answered.

Lance let out a small laugh.

 _“What happened?”_ Lance asked.

_“I don’t know… There was a car behind me. They followed me for a few minutes and then… they just crashed into me. I jumped on the hood, but the fall was hard, I broke my arm. It was super disgusting, my bone pierced through my skin and all…”_

_“Gross, no more details please,”_ Lance demanded.

 _“Anyway, my motorcycle is completely destroyed and the criminal took off,”_ Keith finished.

 _“Did you get any other injury?”_ Lance asked.

 _“A concussion and sensibility in the neck or something. I have to stay in the hospital for a couple more days, and then I’ll be back with only my broken arm I think. They said my broken arm will take like a couple weeks to heal,”_ Keith explained.

Lance exhaled in relief, glad to hear that there had been more fear than pain.

It had been scary, but everything would be fine.

Keith was alive.

 

-

 

Lance visited Keith at the hospital. He looked way more injured than what Lance had expected with the description Keith had given him. There were cuts and bruises on his face and arm.

Lance went straight to him and kissed him with passion and desperation.

The feeling of relief that Lance felt as he saw him alive, felt his warm embrace and heard the beeping sound of the machine beside them was incredible.

Lance’s mom introduced herself to Keith’s foster parents. Shiro was there too, but Lance cared more for Keith in that moment.

When they finally separated, Shiro introduced himself.

Lance was freaking out inside, and the other people in the room also noticed it. He rambled to Shiro about how much of a fan he was. It was really cringing. But anyway, Keith’s parents explained that Keith would still take at least one more week of rest before he got back to school.

Lance pouted at that, but what mattered was Keith’s well-being.

Even after Lance left, they kept talking through their mind-link. When Lance passed by the sand pit on his way back home, he sent a small vision to him. Keith complained about how much time it would get for him to be able to ride again, and how he would probably not be able to buy a new motorcycle.

Lance liked that Keith could also complain freely.

It was nice to be so open with someone.

And it gave Lance an idea…


	10. Chapter 10

When Lance walked into school after the weekend, he didn’t expect Lotor to already bother him. The rumours had spread about Keith. Some were exaggerated, but the main news was that he had had an accident and wouldn’t be back for a while.

“Hey there, Lancey Lance,” Lotor greeted him as he blocked Lance’s path. “How are you doing?”

“Go away, Lotor,” Lance told him, dodging him to get into the changing room behind him.

He had p.e. in first period. Those were the worst days. After that, his hair and skin were all greasy, because even if he took a shower he couldn’t bring all his favourite products to school.

“Why? It’s not like your emo boyfriend is here to keep you all to himself anyway,” Lotor said as he followed Lance inside.

Lance tried to contain his anger and emotions, his eyes darting a bit to the side where Lotor was standing as he searched his bag to take out his gym clothes. That’s when he noticed Lotor’s boots. Lance stopped searching his bag suddenly and straightened up to face him.

“It’s you,” he murmured, almost inaudible.

“What was that?” Lotor asked, confused.

Suddenly, Lance surged forward and tried to punch Lotor who easily blocked him.

“You almost killed my soulmate, you fucking asshole! I saw you! I saw you in the visions he sent me!” Lance screamed in rage as he tried to hit Lotor again, but this time the taller teenager caught Lance’s fist easily and grabbed Lance’s throat with his other hand.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Lotor asked, looking annoyed.

“It’s you… Keith…” Lance hardly let out.

Lotor looked confused until the dots connected in his mind. He turned to the other students already in the changing room with a dark expression then.

“Leave and don’t tell anyone,” Lotor threatened them.

Lance felt cold fear course through his spine as the other students left right away.

Without thinking, Lance reached out to Keith through their mind-link and let his vision-link opened to him too. Lotor dragged Lance to the already running showers and pushed him to the ground.

“ _It was him! It was Lotor who did the hit and run_ ,” he thought.

 _“Lance! What’s happening? Shit, get away from him!”_ Keith asked, sounding panicked.

Lance tried to scramble away from his bully, but his back hit the wall behind him. He was just under the stream of water. Lance was soon completely wet and Lotor crouched down in front of his victim. He took Lance’s jaw firmly.

“Such a beautiful sight,” Lotor told him, looking him up and down. “You wonder why I can’t leave you alone? That’s because I want you to be mine, Lance.”

Lance was a terrified trembling mess, but it didn’t stop him to find the courage to talk back to Lotor.

“I’ll never be yours…” Lance replied weakly.

He wished that he was stronger, that he could escape Lotor. The latter let him go suddenly and stood up, towering over Lance. He looked displeased with Lance’s answer.

“If you won’t come to me freely, then I’ll force you,” Lotor said. “You know I could’ve killed him. So, think about that.”

Lotor walked away and out of the room, and Lance was left alone again, a crying mess in the showers.

He heard Keith’s attempt to communicate in his head, but Lance couldn’t reply.

He couldn’t even acknowledge his calls.

So, he blocked their link.

 

-

 

When Keith received the vision, he was confused and afraid. What had Lance done? Lance couldn’t fight Lotor by himself… Maybe he would do worse to the Cuban boy than what he had done to him! Keith tried to stand up even with the blindness caused by him continuing to look at what was happening with Lotor. He had to get to Lance and do everything he could to protect him from this monster. Obviously, he didn’t even get the time to sit up completely that a nurse was in his room, forcing him to lie back down.

“No! Let me go, I have to… I have to get to him…” Keith tried to explain as what was happening with Lotor took a turn for the worst.

Keith could hear Lotor’s words in his head, an echo of what Lance was hearing. It made him shiver in disgust and in rage. He had told Lance that everything would be alright, but now he was completely helpless. 

“Hey, calm down, Keith. We’re only trying to help,” Shiro said then, arriving just at the right time.

Lotor had just left Lance alone and his soulmate had suddenly cut any link between them.

“Shiro! You have to protect Lance, Lotor will kill him,” Keith said, distressed.

“What? What do you mean?” Shiro asked, horrified by Keith’s statement.

“Lance says it’s him who did the hit and run. He threatened Lance and he has been bullying him for a while. He’s jealous or something,” Keith explained. “He said he would hurt me if Lance didn’t stop hanging out with me, and now, he said he wants Lance for himself. He’s a creep,” Keith rambled.

“Ok, just breathe. I’ll call the principal and try to fix things. They must have anti-bullying procedures and stuff,” Shiro offered.

Keith grabbed Shiro’s sleeve before he could exit the room. He looked at him with pleading eyes.

“I don’t want to lose him too,” he said.

Keith always tried to appear strong, but for once he really couldn’t.

Lance had already become exceptionally important to him.

He couldn’t see his life without him anymore.

Shiro seemed to acknowledge his feelings.

“I’ll do everything I can,” he told him.

But Keith still felt uneasy.

 

-

 

Lance skipped school and spent the day at the sand pit. At some point, he fell asleep. And, when he woke up, the sun was already setting.

He looked at his phone. He had a couple missed calls from Hunk, Keith and his mother.

Lance sighted loudly. He felt a little bit less emotional than earlier, so he reached out to Keith again.

 _“Hey,”_ Lance thought.

 _“You’re an asshole,”_ Keith replied instantly, sounding angry.

 _“Sorry?”_ Lance tried.

Keith didn’t reply, clearly sulking.

 _“I fell asleep at the sand pit,”_ Lance explained.

Still nothing, but he knew Keith had heard him.

 _“Keith… I don’t want you to get hurt again,”_ Lance started. _“I think we should…”_

 _“Don’t say you want us to stay away from each other. I won’t let you do this. I won’t be able to,”_ Keith replied.

 _“I’m scared,”_ Lance admitted.

 _“Don’t worry, we’ll find a solution,”_ Keith tried to reassure him.

Lance didn’t feel so sure.

 _“I care too much about you, Keith,”_ he told him. _“I’m sorry.”_

 _“No, Lance, don’t be a dumbass,”_ Keith tried.

And then Lance cut their link again.

This time probably for good.

 

-

 

Keith was raging in his hospital bed. The nurse had to come almost every 15 minutes to force him to stay in bed.

Lance was again tuning him out. Shiro had told him that he had contacted the school’s principal to talk about the situation. Obviously, it hadn’t done anything really, because they needed Lance to report the situation himself and they had almost no proof.

So, in the days that followed, Shiro was doing his best to keep an eye on Lance from afar when he wasn’t too busy or working. He made sure Lance made it home, and when Lance was in school he encouraged Pidge to spend as much time as possible with him so he wouldn’t get too many opportunities to be bullied by Lotor.

But Pidge said that Lance was really bad company these days and that Lotor and his friends were somehow always near him, which was really creepy.

Shiro had been honest with Keith regarding their disadvantageous situation.

There wasn’t much they could do at the moment.

It irritated the both of them a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

“Lancey Lance! You’re hanging out with me tonight,” Lotor told him as he joined Lance who was about to leave school.

“I can’t Lotor, I have an interview tonight,” Lance tried to refuse.

“Come on! Why do you need a job for anyway?” Lotor asked him.

“It’s none…” Lance started, but Lotor was already looking at him with a dangerous expression. He wanted an answer and would not allow Lance to push him away or lie. “I, hum… I want to repay Keith’s motorcycle,” Lance admitted, looking away.

“Him again,” Lotor growled, taking Lance’s arm tightly.

Lance winced lightly at the bruising grip.

“It’s the last thing I’ll do for him. I just need to do this, because… it’s my fault,” Lance explained, trying to appease Lotor’s anger.

Lotor remained silent for a moment, before loosening his grip on Lance’s arm.

“Work for me then, I’ll pay you well,” Lotor offered. “I won’t make you work too hard, don’t worry,” Lotor added.

Lance knew Lotor was rich and could probably afford to give him a good salary, but there was no way he would work for this monster.

“Lotor, I can’t…” Lance tried to refuse.

“Alright, let’s make a deal then. I’ll buy the emo kid his stupid motorcycle and I won’t bother him anymore, he’ll be safe, all I want in return is you,” Lotor offered.

“Me?” Lance asked, gulping.

“Yes, you. Your presence and support… No more Keith, or anyone else, just you and me,” Lotor said, tracing Lance’s jaw with a finger.

Lance flinched away from the unwanted touch.

"You mean as a couple?" Lance asked, uncomfortable.

"I want you to be mine," Lotor reiterated with a lustful smile.

Lance felt nauseous. Lotor was a disgusting creep. Even if Lance was scared of him, he couldn't agree. He'd never agree.

“Listen… Us, together, it’s never gonna happen, and I want to work for the motorcycle by myself,” Lance replied.

His answer didn’t seem to please Lotor at all, but Lance really couldn’t agree. This was… This was manipulation and he knew that once he let Lotor have his way completely, Lance would lose all his freedom. He saw Lotor’s eyes look behind him for a second and then he let go of Lance’s arm.

“My offer will only last this week, Lance,” Lotor told him, finally leaving the Cuban boy alone.

Lance felt the tension leave his body instantly as he was gone.

“Hey, buddy! Are you alright?” Hunk asked, joining his old friend with Pidge. “Lotor didn’t cause you trouble, right?”

“Keith said that he was a real asshole to you lately,” Pidge added.

Keith… Damn it, that’s right, he was also Hunk and Pidge’s friend too. Lance put on his usual mask and smiled at them.

“Everything’s good, guys, he just wants us to be friends again,” Lance lied, tone cheerful. “Anyway, I gotta go now, I have an interview tonight! Wish me good luck!” He added before leaving.

But Lance didn’t go downtown right away. He still had a couple hours to spare. So, he went to the sand pit. There, he did some homework to pass time. It was so calm without Keith here. At some point, he just lied down and looked at the sky.

He wished things were still good in his life.

That Lotor would leave him alone.

And that Keith were here.

He missed him already.

 

-

 

“How was the interview?” Lotor asked as he joined Lance at his locker the next morning.

“What did you do?” Lance asked, not looking at Lotor.

“What? I don’t understand,” Lotor faked.

Lance glared at him before answering.

“The manager said that he didn’t need new employees anymore,” Lance explained. “I know it’s your fault. Are you really going to prevent me from finding a job?”

“Lance… I told you before, if you won’t come to me freely, then I’ll force you,” Lotor replied innocently.

A chill ran down Lance’s spine. There was no escaping him.

“So, how about that offer I made?” Lotor asked.

Lance didn’t answer him and the bell rang, saving him the trouble of finding an excuse to escape him.

He walked to class quickly and slumped in a chair near the windows.

He looked at the blue sky again.

He wanted to be free.

 

-

 

Lance had been trying to deal with this stressful situation by himself. It wasn’t working so well. He had bad insomnia and trying to avoid Hunk, Pidge and Lotor was really hard.

He was losing it. The exhaustion and anxiety were killing him more every freaking minute of every single day of this damn week. He couldn’t take it anymore. It was stupid to fight against the inevitable at this point. If he didn’t accept Lotor’s offer, things would probably continue to get worse anyway.

Keith could end up in danger again. Or even his other friends… Now, he knew that Lotor was capable of horrible things to get what he wanted.

So, the next Monday morning, the last day of Lotor’s offer, Lance texted him to meet him at his locker. When Lance arrived, Lotor was already there, waiting for him with a pleased smile. He knew what Lance’s invitation meant.

“Hey there, Lancey Lance,” Lotor greeted him. “I think you’ve come to a decision.”

“I agree,” Lance let out, decisive. “But you better protect Keith and my other friends too from now on. I won’t talk to Keith anymore and… And I’ll be all yours,” Lance stated.

“Whatever you desire, Loverboy,” Lotor agreed, taking Lance’s chin delicately and walking closer to him.

Lance stepped back, but the locker behind prevented him from moving further away.

“Kiss me,” Lotor demanded.

Lance felt nauseous. He didn’t want that… But he knew that this was implied in Lotor’s demands. So, Lance tipped his chin forward and Lotor’s lips met his. It was disgusting.

It’s not that Lotor was a bad kisser, but Lance felt violated.

Tears pricked his eyes, when the awful moment was suddenly broken by a loud roar-like scream. Suddenly, Lotor was hit and fell to the ground, Keith on him and about to hit him again with his uninjured arm. Lance grabbed Keith’s arm on instinct.

“Stop!” He pleaded, but Keith wouldn’t listen, struggling against Lance’s hold.

Annoyed by Lance’s hold, Keith stood up and pushed the Cuban boy to the ground.

“I hate you! How could you do this?!” Keith screamed at him.

But he didn’t know that Lance hated himself the most.

He was the source of all their trouble.

He was causing Keith so much pain.

Lance stood up and took off.

Running away from them.

From everything…


	12. Chapter 12

Keith was expelled for three days. Lotor didn’t have any punishment, because he hadn’t fought back and Keith had been the only violent one.

Lance felt so guilty… It was eating at him.

He lost appetite and barely slept. He needed to escape this… his life.

“Lancey Lance! You’re coming with me tonight. I’m having a party at my house and I want you there,” Lotor said.

Lance didn’t say anything as he followed Lotor to his car. What could he do anyway? Lotor was having all the control over him.

“By the way, I sent your ex his new toy,” Lotor announced with a proud smile.

“Thanks,” Lance replied, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes at all.

“Anything for you, baby,” Lotor said as they arrived at his house.

Lance knew Lotor came from a wealthy family. It didn’t prevent him from being shocked by the size of Lotor’s house. It was huge and crazily beautiful.

“Impressive, uh?” Lotor asked.

Lance didn’t answer. He couldn’t talk to him much. He only answered when needed or when he knew that if Lotor didn’t get an answer he would get angry.

Everyone was angry at him lately. His family too, because he was away so often and because he broke Keith’s heart. Obviously, they heard about that. Hunk and Pidge were also angry… Keith probably told them the whole story, but they couldn’t forgive Lance’s choice to surrender to Lotor.

Shit… He missed Keith and his life from two weeks ago.

But now, he was stuck. No matter what, things were meant to end badly for him.

Once there, Lotor led him around the house, proudly showing him all the rooms. Lance didn’t listen, and he felt like the other teenager knew it.

“The others will arrive soon. Make yourself comfortable,” Lotor offered.

Lance would have liked to get wasted, but he was afraid. Lotor’s words from weeks ago kept playing on repeat in his mind.

_If you won’t come to me freely, then I’ll force you._

Lance knew that Lotor was the kind to take advantage of a weakened victim. Lance wasn’t falling for that trap.

People quickly filled the place. Lotor was always near Lance, an arm over his shoulders or on his hips. Lance tried to socialize, but he just wasn’t comfortable in this situation.

“Come on, Lance, drink something you prude,” one of the guys encouraged him at some point.

Lance refused, but they were all drunk and determined. That’s when things took a turn for the worse. People grabbed Lance’s limbs, holding him in place. Lotor only smiled slyly at him when Lance looked his way for help.

“No, guys, I’m serious! Stop! I really don’t want to…” Lance panicked.

His mind-barrier wavered and he felt Keith pushed in until Lance could feel that he was seeing the same as Lance. The guys forced the drink in his mouth. Lance struggled and almost choked on the drink, but it finally made its way down his throat against his will.

After that, things started to blur. He couldn’t remember much. There were images and feelings he could recall…

Like a room with a huge bed and Lotor’s breaths and moans.

Wandering hands against his thighs and abs.

And then blue and red lights.

Being thrown in a car.

People laughing.

And darkness.

 

-

 

Keith was losing it. He could see everything Lance was experiencing through his clearly drugged state, their link completely open now because of Lance’s weakened state. Keith had told Shiro right away about the visions he was having, each making him more and more anxious.

Yes, he was angry at Lance, but he still loved him so fucking much.  

And when Lance was carried to one of Lotor’s rooms, Keith feared the worst. He tried to get out of his house to get to Lance, but Shiro stopped him, trying to reason with him. Keith knew Shiro really didn’t want to get him even more involved with Lotor, but Keith just couldn’t process Shiro’s words.

He was watching his soulmate, the love of his life, on the verge of being raped. Angry tears fell down Keith’s cheeks at his helplessness.

Lotor grinded against Lance’s malleable body, ignoring Lance’s small pleas to let him go. Lotor’s hands wandered on his thighs and under Lance’s shirt.

“Please... No…” Lance tried weakly.

Keith felt sick, but he just couldn’t stop watching.

 _“I’m here, Lance. I’m so sorry. Everything will be alright…”_ Keith tried, but he knew it was useless.

But then, blue and red lights appeared through the windows.

The police!

Lotor stood up with an annoyed groan and left Lance alone on the bed, exiting the room to deal with the authorities.

Keith really thought that Lance would be saved, but then Lotor’s friends’ darkened silhouettes appeared around Lance.

“Oh my God, guys, I have a great idea!” One of them said with a laugh.

This was bad, Keith knew it right away.

“Put this on his eyes!” He ordered.

One of them did it and Keith lost all visual, but he could still hear them. Their voices were too low to understand anything or recognize them, but he was sure Lance had been dragged somewhere else. Keith heard the sound of a car.

From then on, Keith couldn’t say what exactly happened but he didn’t sleep that night. At some point, the car stopped and Lance was moved out of it. Then, they took him somewhere. Keith heard branches break, so they were probably in a forest. And then a lock, and a door, and a sickening thud as Lance seemed to have been thrown on a solid surface. After that, he didn’t hear anything else. The link between him and Lance seemed to have been broken.

Keith realized that Lance had probably lost consciousness.

Lance remained completely passed out for hours.

Keith was pacing his house, waiting for news.

Or a sign from Lance, to know he was ok.

 _“Keith… Help,”_ Lance finally thought.

 

-

 

Lance woke up into some kind of storage room. He felt foggy and scared as vague memories from the night before came rushing back in his mind. His head hurt a lot and he had scrapes all over his body. Lance put a hand behind his head, where the source of his headache seemed to originate. His fingers felt wetness. He brought his hand back to see what it was. His fears were confirmed, it was blood.

What the hell had happened?

Sitting up made is vision blurry for a few long seconds before it finally cleared up. He looked around him, there were a few dusty boxes and a set of stairs that led to the only door in this place. The sole source of light came from the cracks and contour of that door. Lance stood up weakly, fighting against a wave of dizziness and walked to the door. He tried to open it, but he realized with rising panic that it was locked from the outside. Lance hit it and screamed for someone to get him out, but only silence answered him.

He slumped against the door after a moment.

He searched his pockets for his phone, which he found with relief. But he realised soon after that it didn’t have any signal where he was.

Tears fell down his cheeks. He was confused and scared. That’s when he called out to Keith.

 _“Keith… Help,”_ he thought.

 _“Lance! Oh my God, Lance are you ok?”_ Keith asked right away.

 _“I don’t know… I don’t know where I am. I think I hurt my head, there’s blood. I’m scared Keith,”_ Lance told him.

 _“Everything will be ok. Can you get help somewhere?”_ Keith asked. _“Send me a vision of where you are.”_

 _“I think I’m in an outside storage room. The door is locked, I can’t get out,”_ Lance explained, sending him a vision of the place.

Even if he was still distressed, it helped calm him down to talk to Keith. He wasn’t alone and without resources at least.

 _“Alright… I’ll find you, don’t worry,”_ Keith told him. _“Try not to fall asleep again. You might have a concussion.”_

 _“Ok… Thank you, Keith,”_ Lance replied, a small tired smile appearing on his lips.

Keith didn’t answer anymore after that.

But Lance could still feel him.

He believed in Keith.

He would save him.


	13. Chapter 13

“Why is it taking so long?” Keith asked Shiro as they waited at the police station.

“There are procedures to follow, Keith. They usually wait 48 hours before considering him missing and starting to search for him more seriously, but your statement will probably make them skip the 48-hour wait,” Shiro explained.

“But why do I have to stay here too? I should go and try to find him on my own at the same time!” Keith replied angrily.

“And what would you do?” Shiro asked.

“Anything but fucking wait!” Keith answered even more irritated.

“Hey, language,” Shiro warned him.

“Sorry…” Keith muttered as he started sulking again.

“Patience yields focus, Keith,” Shiro said. “We’ll find Lance.”

Keith tried to calm down, listening to Shiro.

But it was harder than it looked.

He needed to feel more useful.

He needed to find Lance.

 

-

 

Lance had searched the boxes and found only old books and some gardening tools. With the gardening tools, he had tried to force the door open, but only ended up with a nasty cut on his hand. So, that was a failure…

He was already so thirsty. The alcohol he had been forced to drink the night before had made him urinate way too much in the past hours.

He hadn’t heard from Keith in a while. It was unnerving too.

He was also feeling really sleepy. He cursed at his own body. Now was not the time to fall asleep! He had had insomnia for weeks now. Couldn’t it continue for just a while longer? At least until he got out of there.

 _“Keith?”_ Lance asked.

 _“Yeah?”_ Keith replied right away.

 _“Everything’s good?”_ Lance asked.

 _“Still stuck at the police station with Shiro. I’m sorry I can’t do anything else right now,”_ Keith answered.

 _“It’s ok, I know you’re doing your best. I found some books in the boxes, so I keep busy,”_ Lance tried to reassure him.

Yeah, he had started reading one of the books, but, after a few pages, he couldn’t focuse anymore. His head hurt a lot and it made him even more sleepy.  

 _“Ok, that’s good,”_ Keith answered, but Lance could feel the anxiety in his thoughts.

 _“When I’m back, we’ll make a party at my house and I’ll ask my mam_ _á_ _to do a bunch of garlic knots just for you,”_ Lance told him.

 _“Everything your mother does tastes super good, like the pancakes the other day,”_ Keith replied, his mind feeling calmer.

 _“I know, she’s the best,”_ Lance said.

 _“I’m glad your parents seem to like me. They are really nice,”_ Keith added.

 _“Yeah… They were really angry at me because of the whole thing with Lotor. They care a lot about you,”_ Lance said, but now it was his time to feel bad. _“I’m so sorry, Keith… You deserve a better soulmate. I ignored you for weeks and left you for Lotor,”_ Lance said then.

 _“Yeah, that was shitty, but I wouldn’t want anybody else as my soulmate, Lance,”_ Keith replied.

Tears fell down Lance’s cheeks.

 _“I wanna hug you,”_ Lance complained.

 _“Me too, Lance,”_ Keith said. _“Soon, I promise I’ll do all I can to find you as quickly as possible.”_

 _“Ok,”_ Lance answered simply with a heavy sigh.

He knew Keith was doing his best.

But what if it wasn’t enough?

What if Lance died here?

 

-

 

The police finally finished their procedural stuff and assured that the search would start right away. Police officers were already sent to Lotor’s house to get answers, it was their main lead.

It reassured Keith. There was no way Lotor wouldn’t help them find Lance, right?

But hours later, as Keith was eating with Shiro, because of course his brother wouldn’t leave him out of his sight and hungry, the police called them. Keith was curious. Lance was still giving him updates regularly, reassuring him that he wasn’t falling asleep and that he still couldn’t get out. They were having some small talk every 15 minutes or so, and Lance hadn’t said anything about being found yet. He hoped the police had found his location and that was why they called, but Shiro didn’t look like it was good news.

 _“You’re ok, Lance?”_ Keith asked.

 _“Yeah… Really thirsty and really sleepy,”_ Lance answered right away. _“You?”_

 _“Shiro’s forcing me to eat,”_ Keith replied. _“I wish he could let me search for you instead.”_

 _“No, you need to take care of yourself too,”_ Lance replied. _“You’ll have to sleep too at some point.”_

 _“Like I’ll be able to sleep…”_ Keith thought.

 _“Please, I put you through so much already, promise me you’ll try to sleep a bit,”_ Lance told him.

 _“I just want you back as soon as possible,”_ Keith replied.

 _“Promise me,”_ Lance reiterated.

 _“Alright, I’ll try to sleep tonight,”_ Keith agreed. _“How’s your book?”_

 _“Bad, it’s some really terrible horror story. The characters are so stupid… The way the house was described was super shady, like really who the hell would go there?”_ Lance complained.

Keith laughed lightly at Lance’s answer but stopped when Shiro got back to the table.

“What did they say?” Keith asked him right away.

“Lotor doesn’t know anything. The police tried to get names, but Lotor gave them a really long list. They will probably to go to a couple of places before getting any more information on Lance’s possible whereabouts,” Shiro admitted with a sigh.

That’s when Keith decided he was done listening to Shiro. Yes, his big brother was the voice of reason, but they weren’t going to find Lance soon enough at this rate. Lotor was a manipulative asshole, Keith knew it, but the police officers didn’t.

Keith didn’t finish his plate and left to his room. He heard Shiro knock on his door and ask him if everything was ok, but Keith only grunted in answer. Of course, it wasn’t ok! Shiro didn’t insist after that. Keith wanted to escape his watch, but for that he needed to act smartly. He had to wait until the time was right to slip out of his room and go outside.

Like Shiro had said “patience yields focus,” so here he was waiting for his big brother to fall asleep. It didn’t take too long. Shiro usually went to bed early. At least, his parents were away for some days.

Outside, as he was taking his bicycle, his eyes darted to the disgusting gift he had received from Lotor two days ago. He still remembered how enraged he had been. It seemed like his most dominant emotion lately.

It had come with a huge red ribbon and a small note that said:

“Have a good time with your new toy, while I enjoy mine.”

Keith wanted to kill him, to beat him up bloody.

But this was not how he would defeat Lotor.

This was not how he would get Lance back.

He needed a good plan for that.

He had to get rid of Lotor.

Definitely.

 

-

 

The storage room was getting darker and Lance could barely keep his eyes open. His belly was growling and his mouth felt uncomfortably dry.

 _“What time is it?”_ Lance asked through their mind-link.

Lance’s phone had died a couple hours ago.

 _“Around 12:30 am,_ ” Keith answered right away. _“I’m going to Lotor’s home to get answers. The police said he didn’t have any information to share, but I know he’s lying,”_ Keith informed Lance then.

 _“Oh, ok. Be careful,”_ Lance replied without much energy. _“I won’t be able to stay awake much longer,”_ he admitted.

 _“Please, Lance just hold on a bit more, ok?”_ Keith requested.

 _“I’ll try, but I’m exhausted, Keith,”_ Lance answered.

 _“Keep talking to me if it helps,”_ Keith encouraged him.

 _“Ok…”_ Lance answered and took a long pause before continuing. _“Did I ever tell you what I first heard from you in my mind?”_ Lance asked.

 _“No, what was it?”_ Keith asked, and Lance could feel him smiling.

 _“You were having the talk with Shiro, I think,”_ Lance said and a small laugh escaped his lips, loud in the unnervingly silent small dark room.

 _“You’re kidding me, right? Ugh, that’s really embarrassing,”_ Keith admitted.

 _“At least I know you’re informed,”_ Lance commented. _“I can feel you blush,”_ he added with another laugh.

 _“Shut up… Did_ you _have the talk yet?”_ Keith asked.

 _“Of course… My father was used to it when it came to me, since I’m the youngest, so it wasn’t super awkward or anything,”_ Lance replied.

Suddenly, his mind was filled with images of Lotor’s body on him and his strong grip on his hips as he kissed Lance forcefully the night before. Lance had tried to push him away, but Lotor was dominating him completely…

 _“I… Keith, I think Lotor…”_ Lance started, voice heavy as his dry throat tightened with the emotions.

 _“He didn’t do anything to you, Lance,”_ Keith said then, thought unwavering.

 _“How can you be so sure?”_ Lance asked, trying to calm himself.

 _“I saw it. Shiro called the cops to Lotor’s home and they arrived just in time,”_ Keith explained. _“He left you alone in the room and that’s when his friends took you away.”_

 _“O-ok… I was scared,”_ Lance admitted, sounding relieved.

There was a small moment of silence.

 _“Keith… I want you to be my first,”_ Lance added then.

Keith remained silent for a few long seconds. These words brought him so much happiness, excitement and also a lot of embarrassment.

 _“I want you to be my first too, Lance,”_ Keith replied.

 _“You’re still blushing, aren’t you?”_ Lance asked, a loving smile appearing on his lips.

 _“You are too, don’t try to put it all on me,”_ Keith replied.

 _“I can’t wait to see you again,”_ Lance said then.

 _“We’ll find you soon, and after that you’re gonna get all pampered by me personally,”_ Keith told him.

 _“Oh, the emo kid’s gonna drop his act to take care of little ol’ me. I feel blessed,”_ Lance teased him.

 _“You better, I wouldn’t do that for anybody else,”_ Keith replied.

 _“Pretty sure you’d do that for Shiro too,”_ Lance said.

 _“It wouldn’t be the same, I assure you,”_ Keith retorted.

 _“How?”_ Lance asked.

 _“I’ll give you kisses and cuddle you until you’re sick of it,”_ Keith answered.

 _“I’ll never get sick of your cuddles,”_ Lance replied.

 _“Is that a challenge? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure I can take you on,”_ Keith said. _“Anyway, I’ll also make you a nice bath with candles and bubbles and put your favourite playlist for relaxation,”_ Keith added.

Lance hummed in their mind. It would be dreamy.

 _“And when you’ll be done I’ll hold you close and lull you to sleep,”_ Keith finished. _“I’ll do this until you feel better… Well, that is if our parents let me.”_

Lance couldn’t answer him, he only smiled.

His eyes were closed.

He felt so peaceful.

_“Lance?”_


	14. Chapter 14

Lance didn’t answer him and Keith felt panic grip at his guts instantly. He pushed on the pedals of his bike with even more energy

Keith arrived in record time to Lotor’s house, riding as fast as he could, even with his injured arm.

He was really done with Lotor. He needed him out of Lance’s life completely, so he formulated a plan in his head on his way there. Once at Lotor’s place, he prepared his plan and walked up to the door. He knocked on it loud.

A few long seconds later, Lotor opened the door looking already irritated.

“What are you doing here?” Lotor asked.  

“I know what you did to Lance. You fucking drugged him and… and almost raped him,” Keith accused him right away.

He had no time to lose…

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lotor replied, about to close the door in Keith’s face, but the smaller teenager blocked it.

“Lance and I don’t only share thoughts, you dumbass, we can also share visions. I saw it, how you forced him to swallow that drink and how you touched him even if he was trying to push you away,” Keith explained feeling growingly emotional at the memory.

“Is that so? And why do you tell me that now? You really think it’ll change anything?” Lotor said with a small unimpressed smile.

Keith stepped back a bit, shocked by Lotor’s reaction.

“Lance knew what he was getting himself into. I warned him that I would make him mine, forcefully if needed,” Lotor added with a darkened expression.

“You’re a freak,” Keith replied, standing up to his enemy. “Tell me where he is! Your friends dragged him somewhere and he’s stuck there and injured.”

A scowl appeared on Lotor’s features.

“Like I would tell you…” he replied and this time successfully closed the door in Keith’s face.

“Lotor! Open the damn door! Tell me where he is!” Keith tried, but he knew Lotor would not reopen the door and he didn’t have any more time to lose on this asshole.

If he didn’t want to talk, he would find a way to get the information from Lotor’s friends.

He would do anything to save Lance.

Anything…

 

-

 

Keith looked at his phone with a partially content smile. He had recorded his conversation with Lotor and sent it to Pidge right away. He had told her to keep this recording, that it was an important evidence against Lotor.

Ok, Lance probably wouldn’t want this to be shared, but Keith needed to make sure that he wouldn’t lose this recording.

He still didn’t have any news from the Cuban boy though and a strange growing pain had taken home in his chest. He knew, because of Lance’s prior experience, that it was painful when your soulmate’s life was in danger. At least, the pain wasn’t as sharp as Lance had described it, but it was still really unnerving.

Keith also called Pidge, he knew she wouldn’t be asleep at this hour, even if her parents had put her curfew at 10. He thought of calling Hunk too to tell him what was happening, but Pidge said she would take care of it. Seriously, he couldn’t be more grateful to be friends with such a genius as Pidge. She hacked into the school system and got him the addresses of Lotor’s closest friends, which simplified his research greatly.

Keith was on his way to the nearest one right after.

One of them would tell him where Lance was.

He would make sure of it.

No matter how.

 

-

 

“Listen, man, I don’t remember much from the other night. We took some heavy drugs with the guys and I just followed along,” Branko admitted, clearly not caring about the situation at all.

“You fucking dumbasses… Do you know of a place you could have hidden him?“ Keith asked.

“No idea,” Branco replied simply.

He was so dense it was irritating. The freaking stereotype of a jock. Keith left, seeing that he would get no answer at all again. He didn’t care that it was the middle of the night. They deserved to be woken up at this hour anyway for what they had put Lance through. So, he went to James’ house next. He knew that James probably didn’t go to Lotor’s party because of all the illegal stuff that happened there, he was more righteous than his other friends, but Keith had to ask everyone that might have shown up or might know something. Honestly, James wasn’t such a bad guy, he liked order, was competitive and could be mouthy sometimes, that last part was the reason why Keith really didn’t get along with him.

As expected, James confirmed that he had in fact not gone to Lotor’s party.

Keith was about to leave when the other teenager added something.

“Lotor texted us not to tell you anything if we knew something, by the way. I really hope they remember where they put him and that you get to find the place, because Lotor could let him die if it’s so important for him to keep you two apart,” James said.

Keith’s heart dropped at his words.

What he had said made sense.

Lotor was just this much evil.

 

-

 

Keith rode all night, going to all parts of town to speak with the possible assholes that had taken Lance away, but, at some point, his body couldn’t take it anymore.

He was exhausted and the other houses were too far to get going like this.

He tried, really, but his body collapsed and he fell hard on the ground.

He looked at the sky, annoyed with the pain and the lack of energy.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on Lance’s link.

It was still there, he was still alive.

He could rest a bit, right?

 

-

 

“Keith!” Shiro called as he ran to him.

Keith woke up right away, startled by the sudden call.

Shit! He had fallen asleep!

“Shiro? I have to…” Keith started, but Shiro came between him and his bike.

“You think I’ll just let you go? I found you sleeping on the sidewalk!” Shiro yelled angrily.

The sun was up, Keith noticed. That meant he had slept maybe 3 hours. The pain in his chest was a little worse than the night before. Lance was getting worse

“Let the police do their job!” Shiro added as he took Keith’s bike and put it in the back of his truck, making the younger boy come back to reality.

“What the hell are you doing?! I have to search for him! I can’t just do nothing!” Keith yelled. “You don’t get it! Lance… Lance could die!”

“I get it, Keith! But you could too! What you did yesterday, the recording… It’s dangerous!” Shiro yelled.

“What? How do you know about the recording?” Keith asked, confused.

“Matt was with her when she received the recording. He told me about it when I called him, because I couldn’t find you,” Shiro explained. “Lotor almost killed you once, Keith! You’re my little brother! I care about you! I just want you to stay away from him! Don’t you understand that?” Shiro admitted, emotional.

Yes, Keith understood that.

“And why can’t you understand that I feel the same with Lance? Wouldn’t you do the same for me if I was in his situation?” Keith asked.

“It’s… It’s not the same. I’m sure Lance wouldn’t want you risking your life to save him,” Shiro said, calmer.

Keith didn’t know what to say. Lance had never been against the efforts Keith put in to save him so far, but if he was in Lance’s place he wouldn’t want him to get in danger while searching for him.

“We’re leaving,” Shiro announced and it was decisive.

Without his bike it was no use to fight anyway, so Keith silently got in the car. Shiro drove to the police station once more. There, they gave the recording to the officers and Shiro filled some papers and talked a lot. Keith answered some questions. It was long again. Too long.

Lance needed their help, not for them to talk and fill papers!

But he was stuck there, Shiro keeping a close eye on him.

Keith was angry, he shouldn’t have rested.

He should’ve kept going longer.

Until he found Lance.

 

-

 

 _“Keith?”_ Lance asked in his mind.

Keith couldn't even explain the intense feeling of relief that filled him then. He had been waiting for this for hours.

 _“Lance! You’re alright… You scared the hell out of me, you moron!”_ Keith told him, with anger that had no bite.

Keith was back home, it was late. He refused to eat with Shiro and talk to him. He was angry at him.

 _“Sorry… I don’t feel so good,”_ Lance admitted then. _“My head hurts, my mouth is really dry and my heart is beating super fast.”_

Keith’s worries doubled then. What could cause this?

Dehydration?

How long could a person survive without water and food already? 3 to 7 days? But the last thing Lance had drunk was alcohol, and he had been drugged and injured. Lance had probably drunk his last liquid more than one day and a half ago… Shit!

He started pacing in his room.

 _“I… I’m sorry, Lance,”_ Keith said then. _“Shiro really won’t let me leave the house anymore.”_

 _“Hey, it’s ok, don’t beat yourself up for that. I got myself in this situation in the first place,”_ Lance answered. _“And, hum… It’s ok if no one finds me anyway.”_

Keith stopped pacing then, shocked by Lance’s words.

 _“What the hell are you talking about?”_ Keith asked.

 _“Even if I get saved, Lotor will still be after me… Eventually, he’ll really rape me… And I caused everyone so much trouble already. So, it’s ok, I’ve been wanting out for a while now, so I guess that’s just karma or something,”_ Lance explained.

Keith was stunned. He couldn’t think clearly for a long moment. Lance was so important to him, but all this time, because of Lotor, he had been in such a bad place mentally.

 _“Don’t worry about Lotor!”_ Keith exclaimed in their mind then, finally snapping out of it. _“I’ve got some evidence against him, we can take him to court or something and force him to stay away from you. And, like I said, you’re worth the trouble, Lance. Listen, I’m still angry at you, but I’ll forgive you. I’ll forgive you a thousand times if that’s what you need. I can’t lose you, Lance. I can’t…”_ Keith stated, emotional.

Keith sat on his bed, trying to contain his tears. He knew by the growing pain in his chest that Lance’s chances of survival were decreasing by the hour.

 _“Ok… Thank you,”_ Lance replied, and Keith could feel all his love in his mind.

Suddenly, Keith heard noises downstairs then. He got out of his room, curious. Shiro was talking with a couple that Keith quickly recognised has Lance’s parents. They looked tired and concerned. He could see Maria’s red rimmed puffy eyes even from where he stood. He didn’t know if he should go down and say something. He felt guilty. But then, Shiro noticed him. Maria and her husband turned to look at him right after. He looked down and was ready to head back in his room, when he heard Maria’s voice.

“Keith… Come here,” she said with a tone full of love and concern.

Keith felt out of place, they were the ones who needed compassion and support, but he still joined them. He couldn’t refuse Maria’s request. He really appreciated her.

“It’s ok, son. The police are definitely going to find him,” Lance’s father told him, and Keith felt a small waver in his usually strong voice.

“I… I promised to take care of him,” Keith replied quietly.

“You did your best. That’s all that matters,” Lance’s father told him.

“Still… I should’ve done something against Lotor before,” Keith said, anger and regrets quickly growing in him.

“Don’t blame yourself so much, Keith. My son left you, and we believe that was a mistake, but it was his choice,” Maria said.

“But it wasn’t,” Keith replied, angry at the whole situation.

It had hurt him so much to see Lotor kiss Lance. To see Lance surrender to him. To see Lotor touch him, even if he had no right to…

“Lotor manipulated Lance. He was the one who did the hit and run, and the one who won’t let us find Lance. He… he sent a message to his friends telling them not to say anything about Lance’s possible whereabouts. It’s messed up… But no one wants to go against Lotor, I was the only one,” Keith admitted, glaring at Shiro for a small instant.

He couldn’t continue to hold it all in. The stress and emotional burden of the last two days was finally exploding, and it made him say all this without thinking that it might hurt Lance’s parents to hear that.

“What?” Maria asked, confused.

“I… I’m sorry…” Keith said, feeling like he had to escape this situation.

He turned around and was ready to go hide in his room, but Maria gently grabbed his arm.

“Wait, Keith, please explain how you know all this,” Maria demanded.

Keith hesitated, but decided that it was better to be honest. They were Lance’s parents and they were loving, they could handle the truth and use it to better help Lance once they found him.

“It’s because of our link. I don’t know the whole story, but Lotor has been bullying Lance for a while, and after the hit and run, Lance recognized him as the culprit. He did it out of jealousy, to keep me away from Lance. Lotor used fear and violence to manipulate Lance into a relationship he didn’t want to be part of,” Keith explained but couldn’t seem to continue after that, the horrible images of the party where Lance had gone missing resurfacing.

“Keith went to Lotor’s home yesterday and recorded something… It might not be easy to listen to, but…” Shiro explained.

“Play the recording,” Maria requested then.

She was looking at them with confidence and strength. The fortitude of a mother could really be scary sometimes. Keith took out his phone.

They deserved the truth.

Lotor and Keith’s voices weren’t super clear, but they were understandable enough.

Keith saw guilt settle in the eyes of Lance’s parents.

They knew now, Lance was innocent.

He was suffering.


	15. Chapter 15

Keith couldn’t sleep. Lance had been missing for more than 48 hours. Lance wasn’t answering again. He was probably asleep once more. At least, that’s what Keith tried to convince himself he was doing, to chase the suffocating fears that worsened his anxiety.

His cellphone rang then, startling him. It was Pidge, so he answered.

“Hey, Keith! So, I was able to track Lotor’s phone and he’s going out of town. Aren’t the police supposed to have arrested him? Anyway, I don’t know if it’ll lead to anything really, but something tells me it’s worth checking. I know you can’t do much, but I’m sending you his coordinates,” she said.

Keith knew Shiro wouldn’t agree to help him follow Lotor and he couldn’t use his bicycle to get out of town, it would take too much time to catch up with him. So, he looked out the window at Lotor’s gift still untouched in the driveway. He hated the idea, but what really mattered was Lance’s safety, and if Lotor was really on his way to Lance’s location, it was certainly not for good reasons.

“I’m on it,” Keith announced before hanging up.

He went downstairs and walked up to Shiro who looked surprised at his sudden presence.

“I have to find him, Shiro,” Keith stated. “I know we already fought about that, but I’m sorry, I just can’t stay here and do nothing. I know you don’t get it, Shiro, and I know you want to keep me safe, but… I can feel him dying by the minute now,” Keith admitted, strong emotions tightening his throat. “And it hurts, ok? It hurts so much. It’s the worst pain I’ve ever felt… But I know that loosing him will be worse. It’ll be agony. I’ll never forgive myself if I don’t do everything I can to save him. And now, Lotor is maybe on his way to Lance, and I can’t let him hurt my soulmate anymore.”

Shiro remained silent and looked thoughtful. Keith took this chance and walked out of the house. Shiro didn’t stop him this time.

Keith ripped the red ribbon off the new motorcycle and put on the matching helmet.

Fuck it, he was finding Lance, no matter what.

 

-

 

Lance felt cold and he was hurting. He had really bad cramps in his stomach and his head throbbed. He fell in and out of sleep without seeming to get much rest.

Keith had informed him about Lotor’s strange coordinates a few hours ago.

Lance wanted him to stay away, but he didn’t have the energy to try and convince him to do so. There was also a part of him that wished that Keith would find him this way, that he would be able to save him and get there before Lotor.

Because he feared what Lotor would do to him.

He had spoken to Keith through their link, Lotor knew it, so that meant Lotor would probably make Lance pay more than he already had.

The sun had risen some time ago. It was hard to say through his confused mind. A sudden wave of nausea hit him. He struggled to sit up and crawl to a box near him. Bile rose up in his throat just as he reached it. He vomited the burning liquid.

Shit, that was probably not good news for him, and his darkening vision proved it so. Lance fell to the ground. His cramps hurt even more after that and his throat was burning now.

 _“Keith… I’m gonna pass out,”_ Lance announced.

 _“I’m almost here! Lotor stopped moving! So, you must be close,”_ Keith replied.

Lance only hummed in their mind in answer. They weren’t even sure Lotor had really led him to his location.

 _“Listen, I just lost signal on my phone, so that means we’re in a zone where cellphones don’t have signal, just like you are,”_ Keith said.

 _“Ok,”_ Lance replied simply.

Lance was too out of it to be hopeful, but just this small conversation had seemed to chase away the darkness. He could hold on for a little longer.

It took longer than he expected, but then he heard footsteps and voices.

He knew right away that it wasn’t Keith.

“…good idea with the cops looking for him? Maybe they’ll follow us and find out about this place,” one the voices said, clearly Zethrid’s.

Zethrid was a scary girl. She was taller and buffer than most teenagers her age. She won every damn wrestling competitions, even mixed. She was one of Lotor’s strongest friend.

“They came to my house earlier, I dealt with them. These men are all corrupted pigs, they won’t follow us,” Lotor commented.

Lance was trembling in fear. The door was unlocked then and thrown open. Lance winced at the sudden brightness coming from outside.

“Hey there, Lancey Lance,” Lotor greeted him as he entered the room.

Lance scrambled away from the towering young man, even if the idea of heading outside this tiny room was really tempting.

 _“Keith… He’s here, and he bribed the cops,”_ Lance said through their mind-link.

 _“Shit! I’m on their trail!”_ Keith said to him.

Lotor turned around to look at his friends.

“Get out. I’m gonna have some fun with him,” Lotor ordered.

“Shouldn’t we bring him to the hospital. He looks in really bad shape,” Sendak asked.

“No, when I’m done we’ll leave him here, no one will find him anyway,” Lotor said.

“Don’t touch him!” A voice boomed then.

Keith arrived from the right and tried to punch Lotor. But, this time, Lotor didn’t let him punch him and dodged the sudden attack easily. Keith didn’t let this destabilize him. He turned around quickly with a kick. Lotor blocked it, still looking unfazed.

Lance was looking at the fight with fear and hope. Keith was here, he could save him. But then Lotor’s friends grabbed Keith and dragged him away from Lotor.

“Let me go!” Keith screamed in rage, vainly fighting against their hold with all his might.

Lance stood up on shaky legs and stumbled up to Lotor before pushing him with the little force he had.

“Stop,” Lance tried, but he really didn’t have any energy left and his voice was almost inaudible with how dry his throat was.

Lotor turned around and solidly slapped Lance. The Cuban boy fell to the ground, holding his burning cheek as Keith screamed his name and threatened the lives of the criminals surrounding them.

While this was happening, Lotor put down the bag he was carrying and searched it before finally finding what he was looking for, a roll of tape.

“It’s good habit to be well prepared,” Lotor told Keith before putting some on his mouth. “Especially when you expect some loud annoying fucker to interfere,” Lotor added before turning and walking back down the stairs.

Lotor then grabbed Lance by his hair. “Zethrid, Sendak, I want our unwanted guest to listen to what I’m about to do to his boyfriend. Is that clear?”

“Yup! Count on us,” Zethrid answered, enjoying this messed up situation way too much.

Lance’s terrified eyes met Keith’s. Lotor pushed Lance back down to the floor of the storage room and, with an evil smile directed at Keith, he closed the door behind him. In a sudden burst of adrenaline and rage, Keith was able to free himself, but it wasn’t enough. He was almost instantly pinned back to the ground by Zethrid and Sendak. He extended his hand, as if he could reach Lance with it and save him, but then, his arms were also held down.

 _“Don’t worry, Keith. Everything’s gonna be fine, I’m gonna be fine,”_ Lance tried to reassure him through their mind-link, but he couldn’t hide the panic he felt.

 _“I’m sorry, Lance. I wanted to save you… I wanted to protect you from them, but…”_ Keith replied.

 _“Shhh… It’s ok, I know… I know you did your best…”_ Lance cut him.

Keith could hear Lance’s audible weak struggle and pleas, and clothes being removed.

He remembered Lance’s words then…

_Keith… I want you to be my first._

Tears fell down his cheeks at the memory. And then he heard it… The most traumatizing and horrible sounds he had ever heard in his life.

Lance’s broken scream accompanied by Lotor’s loud moans. He could feel every push of Lotor’s dick inside Lance in the Cuban boy’s choked sobs and whimpers.

It was a nightmare and even Keith’s muffled wails couldn’t drown out the sounds.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Lotor groaned.

Keith felt nauseous and dizzy. This was too much stress and pain for him to handle. Lance didn’t deserve this. He didn’t…

This terrible scene lasted way too long. It felt like an eternity of agony.

At some point, Lance stopped making sounds though, but Lotor finished anyway. When he finally got out, Lotor crouched down and smiled at Keith.

“For your information, he was fucking good, especially when he kept struggling. It only turned me on even more,” Lotor said, visibly enjoying Keith’s despair.

Keith glared at him, but he knew the hatred in them had been replaced by profound sadness. Lotor stood up with a satisfied expression.

“Put him in there. Can’t keep having him in my way,” Lotor ordered.

Zethrid and Sendak dragged Keith to the storage room. He fought against them, but he was still completely helpless as they pushed him down the small set of stairs. The fall had hurt him, but it wasn’t as bad as the emotional trauma he felt in that moment, gripping at his chest and making it hard to breathe. When he sat back up, the door was already closed. He heard them lock it. He stood up, took off the tape on his mouth and ran up the stairs screaming their names, hitting the door with his shoulder, hoping that it would budge, but it didn’t. He slumped against it after many tries. He tried to calm down, but his attention was brought back to Lance then. With horror, he walked down the stairs and found Lance’s naked unmoving form on the floor. There were watery tracks all over his face. Blood and other bodily fluids mixed on the floor near his ass. Lotor hadn’t even covered him. He had left Lance completely exposed.

“Lance? Oh my God, Lance!” Keith yelled, dropping down beside him. He put his arms on each side of his face, looking for a sign that he wasn’t gone, too scared to go directly to his neck to feel his pulse.

Lance whimpered softly. The small relief it brought Keith was soon gone though. He looked around and found Lance’s shirt, pants and underwear. There weren’t any shoes or socks, so Lance must have been brought here without them.

Keith took off his jacket and swiped most of the mess over Lance’s thighs and ass. He couldn’t be embarrassed by it. He wished he had seen Lance naked in better circumstances, but life had been a bitch to them.

After he had cleaned Lance as best he could, he dressed him back. Lance remained unconscious during the whole process. When Keith was done, he carried him to a cleaner corner of the room. He sat down, his back to the wall and holding Lance close, murmuring soft comforting words as tears fell down his cheeks again.

After a few minutes, Lance’s hand brushed against Keith’s cheeks.

“Hey,” he croaked with a small smile.

Keith noticed then how Lance’s eyes were sunken and his lips cracked and chapped. The pain in his chest was still there, even more intense now.

“Hey,” Keith replied with a sob. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t… It’s not your fault,” Lance replied.

“Listen, Pidge will call the police soon. I told her to call them if she didn’t hear back from me in an hour. It’s around that time now,” Keith explained, trying to revive their hope.

“I… I won’t make it,” Lance whispered.

And Keith could see it in his eyes, how the light was gone and his normally tanned skin had a worrying pale tint to it.

“No, you have to fight a bit longer, Lance,” Keith tried.

Lance looked like he was about to cry, but no tears pooled in his dull blue eyes. He didn’t have enough water in his body.

“Let me try something… ok?” Lance said as he closed his eyes.

Keith didn’t reply, but then his mind was transported somewhere else as their memories merged.

Keith saw…

Lance leaning against his back with a small smile the first time they went to the sand pit together. It made him feel warm inside.

His surprised expression when he ate Lance’s mama’s garlic knots. He didn’t remember being so expressive.

Both of them bickering during lunch at school. It made him smile.

When they played with Lance’s niece and nephew. He remembered that, it had been fun.

When they talked late at night, lying in Lance’s bed. Lance was talking so much, but Keith liked the sound of his voice.

Keith waking up in the middle of the night and watching Lance sleep only lighted by the moonlight and smiling as he closed his eyes again. At that time, he hadn’t wanted him to know that he had done that, but now it was ok.

Them and Lance’s family eating pancakes the next morning. These were so good.

The first time they kissed. Keith would never forget that kiss. It was full of passion and love and relief… and it was just perfect.

Them holding hands and looking into each other’s eyes in class. Lance had such soft hands compared to Keith’s calloused ones.

Their first date. This memory covered almost all that evening, it was pleasant to relive it. Even though it seemed like this memory lasted a long time, it only took a few seconds.

But it was a few seconds of heaven.

He could see himself from Lance’s eyes, and Lance could probably see himself from Keith’s. Were Keith’s eyes really so full of light when he was with Lance? Did the sun seem to shine brighter and did the water really sparkle magically around them when they were together?

Yes, there was no doubt.

And then their moment ended. They were back in the dark dirty storage room, with Lance’s dull sunken eyes and dry skin. Soon, the love of his life would take his last breath, he felt it in his chest.

“I love you, Keith,” Lance murmured then.

It was the first time Lance ever said that he loved him. It made it all hurt even more…

“I love you too, Lance,” Keith replied then, a touch of fear and desperation in his voice as his throat tightened.

He was scared that Lance would leave him before he had the time to say it. Lance smiled softly in response, his expression peaceful and full of love. Keith saw one last twinkle in his eyes before he closed them slowly and became limp in his arms.

“Lance? Lance you have to stay awake! No… No no no, you can’t! You can’t leave me!” Keith tried, but then the pain in his chest became unbearable.

Keith let out an agonizing scream at the brief, but so painful sensation, a confirmation of Lance’s death.

And then, all the physical pain was gone, leaving only the devastating emotional one.

He held Lance’s growingly cold body close to him, wailing in despair.

His voice broke at the raw emotion.

Lance was gone.

 

([Art from Angeltortured-artblog](https://angeltortured-artblog.tumblr.com/post/182213372670/in-our-mind))

 

-

 

“They’re this way! Hurry!” Shiro yelled as he ran to the source of the wails.

When he arrived, he found a door probably leading to an underground storage room, just like Keith explained Lance had told him. He could hear his brother’s cries. His heart ached at the sound and the fear he felt. What would he find there?

He didn’t have time to imagine it, he launched himself at the door, hitting the door with his shoulder a couple of times before it finally broke. Shiro jumped down all the steps to reach Keith and Lance as fast as possible.

There, he noticed blood on the ground. His eyes turned to Keith who was cradling Lance in his arms. Lance looked… He looked dead. He crouched down beside them. When Keith looked at him, Shiro was shocked by the deep sorrow they bore.

He didn’t let it affect him too long. Keith needed his support, yes, but Lance was in a way more worrying state. Shiro searched for a pulse in Lance’s neck. He didn’t find one.

“How long has it been?” Shiro asked as he took Lance from his brother’s arms and laid him on the floor.

“I-I… I don’t know. 5 minutes maybe. Can you save him?” Keith asked, still emotional.

“I’ll try,” Shiro said as he started CPR.

“They are here!” A police officer called from outside.

They took Keith away even if he struggled against them.

Shiro pushed against Lance’s chest.

He forced air into his lungs.

He did repeatedly.

Praying…


	16. Chapter 16

Keith was escorted toward the road nearby, the one closest to their location. He saw paramedics run to the underground storage room with a bunch of equipment. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t hear, couldn’t think…

A part of him was gone.

They had been walking for around 10 minutes when he suddenly felt light, really light. His chest filled up with a comfortable warmth. He turned around, facing the storage room.

Lance… He could feel Lance again!

Keith felt like he could finally breathe. His legs buckled under him, and he started crying again. This time of happiness, because he knew Lance’s heart had restarted beating.

He thanked the whole universe for saving his love.

Someone helped him back up and he was led to sit in the backseat of a police car. He saw the paramedics carrying Lance, with others carrying all sorts of equipment around him. They put him in the ambulance and left right away. Keith was also taken to the hospital. They ensured that he wasn’t injured and he was brought to the police station right after so they could ask him for information there.

He answered the best he could, explaining things from the beginning, at least what he knew about Lotor and Lance’s relationship. He explained his soulmate link with Lance. Many police officers joined in on this conversation, curious by the unusual bond they shared. It was so deep and special, he understood why they were curious. It didn’t mean he wanted to explain it to the entire freaking police station, but they said they needed the info for procedural stuff or whatever…

In the end, he left the police station a few hours later.

“How is he?” Keith asked Shiro as he entered his truck.

“The last I heard, he hasn’t woken up yet. He’s alive and they are taking care of the dehydration and… and the other injuries,” Shiro answered.

There was silence for a moment. Keith recalled the past events. Even with the small happiness Lance had given him by making them relive their best memories and telling him he loved him, the horror he had experienced had traumatized him. He had been able to contain his emotions in the last few hours, but now, being alone with his big brother, he couldn’t hold them in anymore. Tears began falling down his cheeks and his breathing quickened. He was so tired of crying, but his emotions were too intense and the trauma of what he had experienced was also fresh and still all-consuming.

“Keith?” Shiro asked, concerned.

“Shiro… I-I couldn’t do anything,” Keith told him then. “I could hear everything. I could hear when… when Lotor raped Lance, I was forced to listen.”

His voice was shaky, distressed.

“It’s gonna be ok, Keith,” Shiro replied, hugging him.

“Will I forget someday? Will Lance be ok? I only heard them… I can’t imagine how Lance is going to get through this. Even if I want to stay with him, and help the best I can, I don’t know how what to do…” Keith rambled, anxiety rising in his chest.

“Hey, calm down. Lance is a strong kid and you know it. Maybe just your presence will be enough for him to heal. And maybe things will just work themselves out. You will probably never forget, but, with time and care, the memories will become less and less dominant in your mind and in Lance’s too,” Shiro reassured him.

“I want Lance and I to be happy together,” Keith told him.

“I’m sure you will be,” Shiro said.

“I love him so much,” Keith added.

“I know,” Shiro replied as he hugged his little brother.

They stayed like this for a long moment until Keith felt a little better. When they finally separated, Shiro drove away from the police station and to the hospital. Shiro would probably have preferred to go home first, to let Keith eat something and maybe take a shower, but he visibly understood that Keith needed to see Lance first. After a few minutes of silence, something popped up in Keith’s mind.

“By the way, how did you find us?” Keith asked, confused.

“Pidge was worried because she knew you were going there alone, so she told Matt and he told me. I called the cops right away,” Shiro explained.

“I thought Lotor had bribed the cops…” Keith said.

“Well, I can be pretty convincing when I want to,” Shiro replied.

“Did you threaten them?” Keith asked, surprised.

“Maybe a little? I told them that they were criminals too, and accused them of being in it with Lotor, and also said that if they didn’t do anything I would make sure they all ended up in jail. Oh, and I bragged that I was the best pilot of this generation, meaning that this story would go viral and it would ruin their lives. So, yeah, I kinda threatened them,” Shiro explained.

“Ok… Thank you,” Keith said.

“Everything for my little brother,” Shiro replied with a comforting smile.

The rest of the ride was silent. When they arrived to the hospital, Lance was not in his room, but his parents were.

“Keith!” Maria exclaimed, running to him right away, looking at him all over with concern in her eyes. “How are you doing? Did they hurt you too?”

“Only beat me up a bit, nothing… nothing as serious,” He reassured her. “How’s Lance?”

“He woke up about 30 minutes ago,” she said, but there was something wrong, he could see it in her eyes.

If Lance had been awake for 30 minutes, why hadn’t he sent him a message or a vision through their link? Keith was pretty sure Lance would’ve done something with a meme to get back to him after what Keith had done after the hit and run awhile back.

“What’s going on?” He asked Maria. “He’s alright, no?”

“He was dead for more than 10 minutes. This means his brain didn’t get oxygen for too long… Lance sufferers from brain damage. The doctors are doing tests on him now to evaluate the extent of the brain damage,” she explained.

Keith felt suddenly dizzy. Why? Why was Lance going through even more? Hadn’t the universe been cruel enough to him already?!

“He… He wasn’t reacting much when he woke up, and he looked really confused,” she added.

Keith forcefully reached through his bond with Lance. He wouldn’t answer. Why?

It took hours, but finally Lance was brought back to his room. He looked exhausted and unseeing. Keith’s heart squeezed. He wanted to reach him, but Maria and her husband were in the way, talking to their son. Lance smiled softly at them, but that was all. He didn’t look at Keith and Shiro.

“May I talk to you outside?” The doctor requested.

“Of course,” Maria answered, following him.

Keith was about to go talk to Lance, but Shiro got in the way.

“I’ll take care of him. You should maybe listen to what the doctor has to say,” Shiro told him.

Keith looked behind Shiro at Lance, but the Cuban boy had his eyes closed now. So, Keith followed Lance’s parents instead.

“Lance has signs of trauma mainly in the temporal lobe of his brain. This part of the brain is responsible for things like memory, understanding and language. The damage is… extensive, but with therapy and support from his loved ones, there’s still hope for rehabilitation,” the doctor explained.

Maria was crying and Keith could barely breathe. He stepped away from Lance’s parents and the doctor and got back into Lance’s hospital room. Lance was lying in his bed now, and his eyes were closed. Keith walked up to him and took Lance’s hand in his. Lance’s eyes fluttered open, but he clearly couldn’t recognize Keith.

“I’m so sorry, Lance. I’m so fucking sorry,” Keith murmured with a shaky voice.

Lance’s face held no emotions for a long moment, but then… he smiled softly at Keith.

“I know you probably won’t understand what’s happening, but… Please let me in,” Keith tried.

Keith prodded at their link, encouraging Lance to open up. And then, it just happened. Keith showed him a memory of the both of them eating with the rest of Lance’s family.

“I love you,” Keith thought.

Lance remained silent.

He looked pensive.

 

—

 

Keith didn’t go back to the hospital for a while after that. Lance needed time to heal, and Keith knew he was too impatient. He wanted the best for Lance…

There was also the fact that it hurt to see him so still, silent and confused.

Yet, he couldn’t stay away from him for too long, he loved him too much. When he got there, Maria hugged him and told him about Lance’s condition. The therapy was going well. There were small improvements every day. Lance was able to better understand words now, but it was still clearly confusing to him. They learned that Lance also suffered from heavy memory loss. Much of the events of the past years had been forgotten. Keith couldn’t help but feel relieved at that. Even if some important things had happened between them during this period, Keith was still glad that Lance couldn’t recall the most traumatizing events. The doctor had said that there was hope to help him retrieve his memories, but it would take time.

So Keith visited every week after that, talking to Lance like he was the most talkative between them. Lance didn’t say anything when Keith was visiting, but his parents said that he was making improvements on this side.

One night, a few months later, Lance’s parents welcomed him and Shiro with excitement. They had great news. There had been some amazing development with Lance and he seemed to have gain back some of his memories and ability to understand words.

Keith couldn’t believe it. This kind of progress… He thought it would take years, and he was ready to stay by Lance’s side through it all and far beyond.

Keith and Shiro entered the room. Lance was sitting on his bed, looking out the window. The rays of sunshine lighted his tanned skin in a golden tint and put a gentle sparkle in his eyes. Gosh, he was beautiful…

When he heard them walk in, Lance’s eyes turned to them and widened a bit when he noticed Keith.

The dark-haired teenager walked up to him, with a soft smile on his lips.

“Hey,” he greeted Lance softly.

Lance smiled brightly back at him and then reached out to hold Keith’s hand. The raven-haired boy was shocked. It had been a long time since Lance had been so lively, and Keith hadn’t held the Cuban’s hand in what seemed an eternity. Lance’s touch was how he remembered it, soft and comforting.

Keith looked back up and met Lance’s determined eyes.

 _“I love you too,”_ Lance said to him then in their mind.

Keith felt a torrent of emotions suddenly fill him.

He let the tears escape his eyes.

Put his forehead on Lance’s.

And laughed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT ^.^


End file.
